Dream Weaver Meets Akatsuki
by Crestentione
Summary: Talia is suddenly transported to the ninja world to come face to face with a man who almost immediately falls for her, even though he's way too old for her. Pein knows what he feels is wrong, and choose not to pursue her. But there are still troubles ahead for Akatsuki and it's newest member. Read of Talia's struggles through the ninja world with a demon inside of her.
1. Rolled Right In To My Fate

Authors' Note: Celeste-Ominous - This is my own story that Amanda Mandai isn't helping me with, so I'm not going to do the what-I-call-funny-intros of mine so you can just read the story.

STOP: JUST A REMINDER FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE TOOLBAR ON THE TOP OF THE STORY, OR THOSE WHO NEED GLASSES OR HAVE TROUBLE WITH SEEING RIGHT. IF YOU HAVE NONE OF THESE, PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. BETWEEN THE SUMMARY AND THE STORY IS A TOOLBAR.

THE FIRST TWO WHICH YOU MAY FIND HELPFUL ARE TO MAKE THE WORDS ON THE STORY BIGGER AND SMALLER. THE THIRD ONE CHANGES THE WORD FONT. THE FOURTH ONE PUSHES THE WORDS SO THAT THEY TAKE UP LESS SPACE ON THE PAGE. THE FIFTH PUSHES THE LINES APART. THE LAST ONE MAKES THE BACKGROUND OF THE STORY BLACK OR WHITE. I SUGGEST THE FIRST ONE AND THE FIFTH ONE FOR MY STORIES WHICH ARE NOT SPACED OUT. THANK-YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

Celeste-Ominous - Because I don't want anyone displeased with the way I format my stories. Thank-you and please continue.

Talia Muhammad-Appearance: Light cinnamon brown skin, short shoulder length black nappy hair that's usually in braids. Dark brown eyes at first glance, look comepletely black. Sex- Female Age- 12 Height- 4ft 11in.

Rolled Right In To My Fate

Talia's POV

My mother had taken me to the skating rink after I had finished my homework, now I was skating around freely. When I skated, no one could take my happiness away, not even when I fell! I looked straight ahead towards the giant mirror on the wall in front of me as it seemed to glow. I slowed down and skated nearer to it, I could see my reflection still but it looked somewhat different. It had larger eyes and the hair wasn't sticking up, it seemed to refuse to do so. I leaned in closer to mirror and put out my hand to touch it, but my hand fell right through! No matter how hard I pulled the mirror draged me in further, 'Was no one seeing this? Would I die? What if I never saw my family again?' All the thoughts tore through my head like a bullet, I screamed as my vision faded.

I tore my eyes open. 'Where is this?', I wondered. I laid on dirt, hard dirt or concrete, I really couldn't tell. I looked down at myself relived that I wasn't hurt, I still had my roller blades on. 'Well at least the ground is hard.', I got up slowly and stood on my wheels then put on my brake so I wouldn't slip. There was fog everywhere so I could only make out a lot of dim lights in the distance. Suddenly it started to rain, 'What a bitch is this?' I put off my brake and briskly without much trouble skated towards the assumed neighborhood. When I got there I saw that it was a town, not a neighborhood. Most of the people looked gloomy or out of it, 'How depressing.' A blur moved from one of the alleys, 'A kitty-cat!' I rolled slowly over to the alley and skated through it. All of a sudden something hard hit the back of my neck, then it was lights-out for me.

I awoke on on a metal table with my skates still on me, 'Why the hell do I keep fainting?' I tried to get up only to realize that my hands were chained to the table. At that momment I heard a door open and close an then someone spoke, "Your awake, finally." "Who are you and why am I chained up?!", I yelled at the stranger. "Zestu and, it's so you won't escape.", again with the two voices. Escape? What is this bozo talking about? I was bewildered, "So you assume I'm dangerous and chain me up just for that thought?" I heard footsteps getting louder, perhaps I annoyed this guy, if I did mission accomplished. My eyes widened at the man's or thing's appearance, he had white skin on one side of his face going down vertically, and he had black skin on the other side. The thing that grabbed me was his venus flytrap-thingy surrounding his head, his green hair and yellow eyes are just cool to me. He reached out to my hand and unchained my left hand then my right, "If you try to run, I'll have to kill you." I blinked and stopped all escape plans that were progressing in my head, I sighed and nodded as he grabbed my right hand. "I will escort you, to meet Leader-sama.", he explained as we went through the door and out into a big comepletely-made-of-stone-hallway. I was silent the whole walk(skating for me!) even when passing doors that had strange writing I couldn't read, I only didn't talk when I knew I should be silent. We finally stopped at a very big metal door had a sign above it that looked, like a pretty red cloud, yeah that was it. I looked at Zetsu, he had a black cloak on with the same clouds! Was this some kind of gang? Zetsu knoked on the door twice, and I heard a 'Come in.' I gulped as he pushed the door open and pushed me through. I couldn't see anything except for one candle hanging from the ceiling.

A figure appeared behind a desk as quick as lightning. "Um, Zetsu when did he get there?", I wanted to cower behind him for protection from the seemingly dangerous man. "My name is no importance to you girl, so you shall call me Leader-sama. Is that understood?", he spoke to me straightly. I was still confused on the 'sama' thing but decided to go along with it, "Um, yes leader-sama!" I looked closer to see there were a lot of piercings on his face, ouch. He also had orange hair and had a gringy shade of purple eyes that had rings in them, 'What. The. Hell?' Leader-sama stood from his desk, I could now see he had not blinked once since I came in the room. "What is your name girl?", he questioned calmly but still a little rude. "Talia, Talia Fatimah Muhammad. Oh I-I'm also twelve years old and my birthday is in November.", I had always wanted to do that! "I'm guessing your first name is Talia-chan correct?", he was looking for clarrification. I nodded. "What rank are you?", he asked simply. I was puzzled, what was he talking about a rank? "I'm sorry leader-sama, I don't know what you're talking about. I have no rank of any kind." His ringed eyes slimed, "I know you don't. You came out of nowhere and wear foreign clothes, you were assumed a threat. If you had lied about having a rank one lie would have led to the next, and you would've been dead. That was smart indeed Talia-chan." I was shocked, had he just tested me? "Talia-chan how did you come here? I am still considering you a threat.", he spoke in a low tone. Just when I started to like him, "I-I don't remember." I seriously didn't remember a thing about how I had gotten here. "I see...Zetsu call in Itachi and Konan-chan.", he ordered. I turned back to see Zetsu sink into the floor, 'What the frick?'(frick is just what I do) "Talia-chan come here.", my attention turned to leader-sama. I gulped and skated over to him, "Yes leader-sama?" He shushed me and grabbed my chin and informed me calmly, "Your eyes are strange, stranger than my own and Itachi's. There are star-like symbols in them." Star-like symbols? "But my eyes have always been brown leader-sama, and also sorry but you're making me uncomfortable.", I said sheepishly. Seriously our faces were a few inches too close, and he had just shushed me, creepy. He said nothing and took his hand away from my chin. We stood in silence for about a half-second before, "What are those un-ordinary shoes Talia-chan?" Okay random-guy, "Roller blades. You haven't gone skating before leader-sama?" He shook his head, "I have never even heard of skating, is it a game?" "No. Well kinda yes, but it can help you excersize and it is fun to do.", I explained to him.

He just went behind his desk and sat down again just as the door opened. A man who was about a foot over my height(I'm short) and has long black hair back in a ponytail, he also had weird lines coming down his face. Oh my gosh he's hot! The other person behind him was about two inches above him and has blue short hair with a flower in it. She's so pretty! Zetsu came up from the floor again and I let out a loud giggle. I could feel them all staring at me but I igrored it. "Girl look up at me.", a deep voice said from in front of me. I looked up and saw hotty-number-one in front of me staring me down. I froze, his watchfull stare kind of creeped me out. I realized that his eyes were red with three comma like shapes in them. Wow...he was just born to be hot wasn't he? "You have strange eyes. I have never seen a kekki genki(sp?) like this.", he stated more to himself than me. "That is why you have been called here Itachi. I want you to research these eyes of hers, and tell Sasori that he will help you under my orders.", leader-sama said quietly enough so I heard. I looked between all of them confused to no end, 'kekki genki', what's that? "Talia-chan do you have family or friends?", leader-sama asked probably nosy. "Yes I do. I have my mother, father, four older brothers, and too many friends to count. Also many other family that I can't remember.", I answered straightly. "Your family's names?", he continued. I decided to give him any answer he wanted even though I was tired, "My mom's name is Dolores, dad's is Galen Sr. My first born brother's name is Galen Jr., second born oldest is Tarik, third born is Rakaim, and the fourth born is Hashim." My eyes drooped a bit and I shook my head, I was so tired. 'Sleep!', I was thinking repeatedly. "Um, leader-sama when can I go? I need some sleep and need to find my mom.", I whined out. Whining was a bad habit of mine that I did when upset. "I must think if you can go anywhere, and for Itachi and Sasori to finish thier task before anything happens with your current position. For now I see that you are tired so you may sleep here.", he explained. I sighed in relief. "However,", he started, "you must wear one of these." He reached inside of a small box on his desk to reveal a small hooped earing. "I see that your ears are already pierced due to your earings.", he said as he offered the black acssesory to me. I slowly skated towards him and took it, I then took off my left diamond earing which I then stored in my pocket, and replaced it with the black earing. "It is a monitoring device so if you should try to escape or hurt any of the membrs of this orginization I will know.", he told me. I froze 'Dear god...did he just chip me? ...Creepy times two.', I thought. "Konan-chan, she will share your room since you have an extra bed. You will also care and feed Talia-chan until I decide what is to happen.", leader-sama started to talk to the others, "Itachi do you understand your mission? Konan do you understand your task?" "Hai leader-sama!", they confirmed in usion. Leader-sama nodded them off. The blue haired woman now known as Konan-chan walked over to me swiftly, "Come Talia-chan." I nodded and looked back at leader-sama who was looking at me while we moved out the door. I smiled and waved back at him and he nodded once before Konan-chan closed the door.

As we went down the various hallways explained how honorifics worked for them after I told her I was confused. "Are you even tired? You're not acting like it.", she said back facing me. When I didn't answer she turned to find me smiling devilishly back at her. "You're looking at the first girl in my school who went five years straight performing in drama. Please tell me can I fool people, or can I fool people?", I joked. She looked slightly amused and sighed, "You're a handful I'll tell you that." I giggled, "Hey um Konan, can I meet the rest of the people here?" She said I could just call her Konan. She looked up for a momment the looked back at me frowning, "No that won't be neccasary right now. Let's go to my room now and then you can explain what this 'performing in drama' is. I wanted to try something probably stupid when we started walking again, so I did. I skated right past Konan making her jump then skated around her in circles. "What are you doing!", she said confused and trying to look at me while I skated around her. (Funny to look at too!) "Skating it's fun you should try it!", I yelled to her. "Well quit it we need to get to my room!", she commanded. I smirked, "You said I was a handful right? You're going to have to catch this one!" I skated past her again and down a random hallway hearing her shout as she chased me. I had fun tormenting people at school and in my neighborhood, so why not here too?

Elsewhere in the Akatsuki base No One's POV

All the Akatsuki members were currently having a meeting about thier new visitor on a jutsu made bubble, which was giving off live video of Talia and Konan. Thanks to Pein's monitoring device, they were watching Talia telling Konan how she had faked being tired in her first encouter with Pein. Pein himself was suprised that she could lie so well, It also made him suspicious if she had lied about the other details she had given to him. Itachi and Sasori were absent for the meeting. Tobi kept quiet due to the threat Deidara had told him, 'If you don't keep your mouth shut un, I'll...hate you for the rest of my life yeah!'. It was a stupid threat, he already hated him, but it was enough for Tobi. Hidan was mumbling curses under his breath about not being able to pray to the 'real'(note the sarcasim) god Jashin. Kakazu was barely paying any attention to the girl as he counted his money giving an occasional glance to the bubble. Kisame was watching closley at the way moved, acted, and talked, it was all ammusing to him that Konan couldn't catch her. Deidara himself was watching boredly wishing he could fall asleep, he didn't see anything in this girl, but he liked that she was tormenting Konan. Zetsu was watching quietly trying to grab at any information the two in one could reach by the video. "Talia-chan get back here!", Konan shouted on the bubble. She leaned over panting. Talia went around in a circle again then stopped in front of her. "Had enough Kon-Kon?", she teased. Konan growled, and Talia laughed and sat down legs streched out in front. She backed herself up to the wall, "Okay I'll stop, come come." She patted the stone next to her, Konan went over to Talia and sat down. "Talia-chan leader-sama sent Itachi-san to research your kekki genki, which means you must not know what they do.", Konan stated. "Yeah you're right...you know you got over that really quick. I envy that.", Talia said slowly. Konan looked confused, "Envy? Envy what?" "Patience the ability to let things not bother me. I used to go to public school and those don't have very good enviorment, I was teased because of my forehead size and my clothes. I did not put up with any of it, and I puched whoever insulted me. Every one at school called me the, 'Devil Queen'. One day I got insulted buy a guy two years older than me, we fought and he won, almost. I was on the ground with my left wrist broken, but I still got up and I-I almost killed him. If my friend Amanda hadn't run in he'd be dead. So I envy your self-control, it's as simple as that.", she told the whole story and the members in the meeting room were all completley listening once the word 'envy' came up. They now wanted to see if they could beat this 'Devil Queen' if they angered her enough. Talia screamed suddenly, they all watched as Konan tried to help her but kept getting pushed away. Talia held her head tightly and fell to her side, she was saved from hitting the floor by Konan and then she was carried to Konan's room. Kisame was the first to break the silence, "What do you think that was leader-sama?" Pein himself was puzzled, he had never seen anything like it before. "I am suprising myself by saying I do not know at all.", Pein informed them. Pein thought silently for a moment while the others (Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan) whispered about who's eyes were weirder, Talia's, Itachi's, or leader-sama's.

Seven minutes later Itachi and Sasori came in. "We couldn't find anything on her kekki genki, it apparently hasn't been discovered, and Talia is the first girl to have it.", Itachi explained. Leader-sama thought and thought then spoke, "She will join the Akatsuki." It was silent and he spoke again, "I know it will not be easy, with her family and friends, but we must try." "B-b-but what about Tobi?", Tobi spoke loudly. "There will simply be another spot made for her, above you just to be clear.", leader-sama said coldly. Tobi went in to 'The Emo Corner' and cried, "But that's not fair." "Wait, do you even know how much money this is going to cost?!", Kakazu frantically shouted. "You can steal some more on your own time.", leader-sama started. "Further more Talia-chan will be a part of the Akatsuki, AND THAT IS FINALL!", he finished quite loudly. He took in a deep breath, "You are dismissed."

After everyone had left Nagato(What I'm calling him when there's no POV except for Konan's) sat at the biggest chair face down. "What feelings do you have for her? There must be some reason why your so defensive of her?", a voice came. Nagato's head bolted up to find Konan standing in front of the closed door. "I have no feelings for her Konan-chan! What gives you this idea anyways!", he retaliated. Konan sighed, "See? You're so hot-headed when someone is speaking of Talia-chan rudley. Tell me the truth...or are you confused?" He froze, "I-I don't know I just-!" He stopped himself realizing that he had just admitted to the posibilities of him liking her. "I, K-Konan I didn't mean it that way-!", He started. "Yes you did, you're confused just admitt it!", she interupted. "I-I am confused. I-It's just she's so sweet and kind and beautiful, she takes my breath away. B-but I'm not supposed to feel any love but, why is it when I saw her...I just couldn't look away?", he stopped talking and looked up at his friend. "Konan I'm sorry, please help me.", he pleaded silently. Konan felt guilty now, she had made her friend feel so conflicted and helpless. "I need you to tell me first, do you love her ?", she asked slowly. "I don't know, I'm telling you I don't know! ", he screamed and ran into the bathroom in the room. Konan simply walked up to the obviously locked door and spoke one sentence before leaving, "When you do figure out, tell me and I can help, and remember there is no shame in feeling." She left him to his thoughts and went to check up on Talia. 'Talia-chan why do I feel for you so much?', Nagato thought to himself.

Konan's POV

'I hate to be rude but before she showed up, everything was just fine! Now Nagato is conflicted about loving her!', I thought rather angrily as I walked towards my room. 'This is crazy, but at the same time I feel sad for both of them. Nagato is falling in love with a girl less than half his age, and Talia-chan... Wait maybe I can ask Talia-chan if something happened between them before I met her! Genius!', I thought as I pulled my door open. Talia-chan was asleep on the extra bed, she wasn't snoring and looked like an angel. 'Wow. I can see why Nagato called you beautifull.', I thought happily. She suddenly turned in the bed groaning quietly, it was kind of cute because she was getting caught in the blanket. "Konan, is that you? If it's anyone else get the hell out!", she yelled. I chuckled, "It's me Talia-chan, Konan." She turned again opening her eyes slightly and smiled, "You have any food? I'm starving." "Yes come now.", I said. She got straight out and ran(She took the roller blades off) to the door. "Ya comin'?", she asked. 'I now saw why Nagato loved her, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly why . I think it's because her innoscence in everything, she was polite and funny, and an especially beautifull inside and out. I guess the Akatsuki just was lucky enough to meet a truly beautifull person.

CLASH OF THE LINES (DON'T OWN THIS EITHER) BUT I WAS REALLY BORED!

Celeste Ominous - Awwww! Nagato is falling in love! Anyways this story will not be a "Romeo and Juliet" repeat, it will be a...not telling. Anyways review or else...yeah this time I'm using the classic "Orochimaru will kidnap you for 'expirements' in your sleep" threat.

Orochimaru - She's not lying children, you wonderfull children.

Celeste Ominous - Please do let me know if this threat is scarring and/or just plain creepy. #


	2. Am I That Strong?

Author's Notes: Yay, a second chapter! This is such an addicting story to write, I can't put it down, but I'm going to have to at sometime. Besides that please do read on!

Chapter 2:Am I That Strong?

No one's POV The next day

Talia now was skating all over the hallways trying to get lost. When she had woken up, Konan was not there in the room, so she wandered off. She had finally found the giant metal door and skated right past it, she was trying to get lost, but she turned back. She stopped in front of it and knocked twice like she had seen Zetsu do. "Come in.", she heard leader-sama say. She then swung open the door to meet the suprised and blushing face of Nagato. "T-Talia-chan! *Cough* What are you doing up so early?", he said. Talia skated behind his desk and used her hand to push up his forehead protecter, which resulted in him blushing worse than before. "You look red, do you have a fever?", she asked worriedly. She then pushed her forehead on Nagato's who now looked like a fresh red beet. "N-n-no I-I'm just fine, I'm just stressed, but thank you for worrying!", Nagato stuttered frantically snatching his head away to look to the side. "Oh stressed, my mother and father get stressed from thier work all the time! It's okay I can help!", she beamed. Nagato freaked and leaned back in his chair, it tilted and Talia grabbed his hand and she fell also. When Nagato opened his eyes he met her wide eyes right in front of him, she was spread out on top of him with thier faces centimeters apart. 'T-this is just like yesterday!', Nagato thought. He was trying to stop the urge to kiss her desperately. Talia on her side it looked like Nagato's head was going to explode from being so red. She started to giggle and Nagato just stared at her beautiful laughing face. "We fell!*Giggle* and it hurt, but it's funny!*Giggle*", she kept giggling. "And your face is so red*Giggle*!", she giggled again and climbed off Nagato. 'She's so innocent. A-and we almost-!' "Are you okay?", Talia interrupted his thoughts. Nagato finally realized his head was indeed hurting greatly, "M-my head!" "Oh!", Talia stood. "I-I'll go get some ice!" She skated past him and out the door. "T-Talia-chan that won't be necassary!", he shouted after her but she was going too fast to hear him. "S-she was so close and-!", Nagato stopped. 'I wanted to kiss her, damn I hate being a pervert! (How does Orochimaru live with this?)', he blushed even harder if possible. "I-I'll go get some ice!", he remembered her saying. "Oh Talia-chan, do you really care for me? I know you will never feel the way I do about you, but having you here is as close as I'm going to get.", he wondered aloud. "Actually I do feel the way you do.", a voice came. Nagato twisted around to see Talia in the doorway. "Y-You do?", he asked hopefully. "Yeah. You were obviously talking about me being your friend, and of course we're friends!", she beamed at him. Nagato sighed relived but also sad that she would see them as friends and nothing else. "I T-Talia-chan, thank you.", he said calmly. She handed him the ice and he stood, "No problem, being a friend is what I do best!" He took the ice and smiled, "You're also good at being beautifull inside and out." Talia looked suprised and then smiled. 'Be her friend, that's a good start.', Nagato thought. 'He's so nice, I'll be his very-best friend no matter what!', Talia thought.

Nagato's POV In the kitchen

"Psst!", the sound came from behind me. I turned to see every male Akatsuki member staring at me. "Is there something I can do for you?", I asked. "N-no it's just that-", Kakazu started. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with leader-sama?", Hidan shouted. "What are you talking about?", I spoke calmly. "You were humming. Leader-sama never hums.", Sasori informed. I was confused, "What are you talking about? I was never humming!" "I think leader-sama is happy about something, un!", Deidara spoke teasing me. "I am not and if you don't want to die, I suggest you get ready for Talia-chan's corrination!", I yelled. They left and I sat down at the table with an empty plate, I didn't feel like eating. "Leader-sama, I'll do it!", a female voice came. I looked at the doorway to see Talia-chan dressed in different clothes, I felt my cheeks heat up. She was wearing a sleevless black cotton shirt with a diamond-shaped hole in the chest area, she wore a long black skirt and regular ninga shoes. Her hair was pulled back in to a ponytail with a red hair tie. "I will become a part of the Akatsuki.", she spoke again. I stared, "*Ahem* Th-that's expected of someone as smart as you. You will be sworn-in about a half-hour at least, you don't need to do anything except be there, Kakazu will escort you." She smiled, "Thank you." 'Talia-hime', I thought.

"Konan you need to do it this time.", I whispered to Konan. "Hmm, why?", Konan asked. I didn't speak again doing the best thing to irratate her. Kakazu walked in with Talia-chan and led her to the front of the room and sat down. Konan stood up and walked to the front of the room. The corrination lasted about an hour, but she didn't seem restless at all. She paid attention to everything that Konan said and executed them perfectly. After that we all went to the dining hall and had a feast, it was all prepared by Talia-chan herself and no flaw was shown in anything. She had three sections of food to serve, vegetarian, carnivore, and ominivore. This fact in her only increased my desire to be with her, but I must have control. "Leader-sama, do you like the food?", I was asked. I turned in my seat, "T-Talia-chan! Of course I do, everyone else hasn't not eaten it and gone back for seconds." She smiled and hugged my neck, I turned red I could tell. "Thank-you!", she said. "Oh one more thing!", she started. "Everyone, if you love pudding there's some in the fridge! Zetsu I left something in your room for you!", she told them. We all got up as she pulled out a giant bowl of yellow pudding and set it on the counter, "Dig in!"

Talia's POV four days later 8:46am

"Come on, hit me harder and give me something interesting for once dammit!", Hidan yelled. Hidan was training my hand-to-hand combat and critisizing me every chance he got. I was getting ticked. I finally decided to put those stupid ballet classes to use, I stood on one foot and kicked it forward. After doing this I hopped on my one foot so I was facing away from Hidan, I kicked as hard as I could. The results, Hidan got a black-eye. I sat next to him during lunch saying sorry as many times as possible but Itachi stopped me. "If your kick hurt him that is good, it was training remember?", he asked. "Well I guess.", I said slowly still unsure about that making my actions okay. "Come to my room after you are done eating, It's my turn to train you now.", he said standing up. He disapeared.

After finishing with lunch I asked Tobi to take me to Itachi's room. "This waaaaay!", Tobi shouted carrying me on his back while running incredibly fast. He came to a sudden stop which made me jolt forward, I didn't let go. I felt like a cat who had just gone through a hurricane, and was still stunned from getting so wet. I eventualy got down and even though he just scared the living shit out of me('Scared the living shit out of me' is a fun term for giving birth.), I thanked him. "Welcome Talia-sempai!", Tobi shouted and ran down the hallway and around the corner. I turned to see Itachi standing in the doorway glaring at me, "Took you long enough." I didn't say anything back. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me in to his room, he shut the door behind him quietly. I had just broken rule number 13 of 'Mom's Do's and Do not's' - never be in an enclosed room with a man or boy alone. 'Heck I broke it thrice, twice with leader-sama, now once with Itachi!', I thought frantically. "Now about your eyes...", Itachi started. I looked up to see him towering over me, I could see his eyes staring holes through me. "I-Itachi, you're to close!", I yelled and pushed him back. He only stepped back twice before stopping, "I didn't mean to over-step boundaries." I blinked, it was like he was born yesterday! "Has anyone taught you about control and chakara control?", he asked. I nodded, "Deidara. He kept realating everything to explosions and, how much better explosions are than puppets." Itachi walked up to me again, he walked behind me and I heard him stop. "You are lucky, your chakara is almost comepletly under control automatically. Your concentration does not have to be high for you to complete a high ranked jutsu. Still...", he stopped talking. He was thinking about me, somehow I just knew, so I thought of a jutsu Kisame had done to show off to me. It was one he said with a lot of practice I could get in about seven months due to inexpirience. I remembered the hand signs faintly and tried them out, I felt something course through my veins and getting stronger. I felt as if something behind my eyes was glowing, I completed the hand signs and a giant whip made up with water appeared. "Water whip bomb no jutsu!", I yelled. The end of the whip formed a pulsing water ball, I threw my hand back and forth. The ball hit the wall releasing tons of water, uh oh. I couldn't swim. The water filled up to my ankles and stayed there, it was strange it seemed like much more. "Talia?!", Itachi yelled. "Itachi!", I yelled and turned around to see Itachi floating on the top of the water. "I-I um...", I looked for an excuse. "Don't!", he yelled. I hung my head in shame. He grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me all the way to leader-sama's office.

Nagato's POV I sat in my office doing something no one would ever think of me doing; slacking off. Talia-chan told me I should take a break between my work and just realax, it was working slightly. I didn't get frustrated with my work so much and when I did I just realaxed some more, I got my work done much quicker and had less and less to do each day. Suddenly there was knocking at the door, I put my feet on the floor and put my sandals back on. "Come in.", I said. Itachi came through the door gripping Talia-chan by the wrist, it made me feel like kicking him 'somewhere' for some reason. "Leader-sama you won't believe this. Talia-chan without anyone's help altered Kisame's 'Water Shark Bomb'(Is that right?)jutsu to make her own!", Itachi told me. I leaned forwards, "Talia-chan you did that?" She perked up apparently not paying attention, "Um apparently. I just remembered a bit of what Kisame was showing me and tried to copy it." "Itachi get Zetsu and tell him to gather every member at the 'Forever Lake', quickly!", I told him. He realeased Talia-chan's arm and dissapeared. I looked to Talia-chan who looked rather scared. "Is there some thing wrong?", I asked. "No.", she said. There was something wrong, I knew because that was the shortest answer I've ever heard from her.

I stood in the middle of a lake(literally) holding Talia-chan's hand, she had already learned to float on water using her chakara but was still frightened by water. The rest of the Akatsuki appeared by the lake and then walked on towards us. "You called us to see a new jutsu the bitch created?", Hidan asked. My arm twitched to grab a kunai and throw it at his face, but I stopped. "Yes, but do not use such language against her.", I scowled. "Get off the water.", I told them. They walked off and I leaned over to Talia-chan's height, "Can you do the same jutsu you did in Itachi's room?" She smiled, "Of course but," she started. "what does this even mean? Am I that strong that everyone has to see?", she spoke quietly. I smirked, "Yes. Now once I get to land you can do your jutsu." She smiled again and I turned to walk towards the land, the best thing everyone was staring at me!

I watched her from the shore, I told Itachi to write down the hand signs she had used. She looked out at us and rolled her head up to look at the sky, she then put her hands together and quickly formed the exact same signs Itachi had written down. "'Whip Water Bomb no jutsu'!", She yelled as a giant water whip and a water bomb attached to it appeared. She kicked one leg up and spun on the water, she jumped and swung the bomb to hit the land on the other side of the lake. The whip still remained on her hand and she used it to grab on to a tree nearby me, she pulled and flung herself right next to me. "T-Talia-chan, that was exeptional!", I told her. She stood and smiled, "I didn't know I could do that!" "Shall we go examine the damage leader-sama?", Itachi asked me. "Yes, let's go.", I said. The rest of them hopped across the river while I had to hold Talia-chan's hand and walk across, I didn't comepletley hate it, it was just the opposite. It only took a second for Talia-chan to let go of my hand and try to do it on her own once we were halfway across, she gave up on walking across and just hopped the next half while I followed suit. What damage I saw on the other side of the river looked like it had been created by Kisame's offspring, but it was just a girl the age of twelve who I loved. Boulders as big as Hidan's head were found a mile from the crater that went at least twenty feet in the ground. I looked to see Talia-chan lookiing teriffied, but then she stepped and jumped in to the crater. She landed in a small puddle that was now getting bigger, she then floated on the water as it rose. "It is next to a river so if you created a hole deep enough, the hole or crater would be flooded in some time.", Talia-chan explained juming out of the hole. "You seem to know things that a regular child wouldn't, a reason?", Itachi asked. Talia-chan looked to the side and blushed, "W-well, oh crap. MY MOTHER IS A SCIENCE TEACHER, THERE! *Sigh* You probably think I'm a geek now right?" I heard Hidan snickering, she glared at him. "No not at all, there is no need to think that way.", I reassured her. "I love my mom but I hate science, it's so hard I don't even know how she does it!", she whined. "Aside from that, this damage is a very rare result of a girl your age Talia-chan.", Itachi said to her. 'Did he just say 'Talia-chan'? Konan and I are the only ones who call her that!', I thought angrily to myself. "R-really?", Talia-chan asked. "Yeah, un!", Deidara shouted from the forest while playing with one of the boulders and probably wanting to blow up the bigger ones. "Tell me why don't you feel so incredible?", I heard Talia-chan whisper. "What was that?", Sasori asked. "Oh? Oh, it's just a line from a song.", she answered. "You know how to sing Talia-chan?", Kisame asked. "Um...a little.", Talia-chan looked down in to the crater blushing. I let a smirk crawl on to my face, "Well why don't you perform Talia-chan? I'm positive we would all enjoy your singing, you are now also the first person in the Akatsuki that can sing." She scowled at me, "I-I don't wanna! I mean-" "Haven't you performed before Talia-sempai?", Tobi asked leaning in towards her. "I-I-I FINE! I'll perform but the price for that is...let's say in three weeks, I get a whole week off of training.", she got a smug look on her face. "Okay and if your performance is spectacular, everyone will have a week vacation.", I told her which made some people gasp. "YAY! Talia-sempai got us a week off!", Tobi screamed. Deidara hit him over the head, "You idiot, un! How do you know she'll win yeah?" "Oh trust me Dei-Dei, my singing will be extrodinarily-spectacular.", Talia-chan hissed. Her aura turned deadly when she faced me, "You should know leader-sama, the people in my familly were not meant for bets and games, we get very competitive. I'll perform in about two days, that's all it takes for me." She turned towards the lake and walked up to the edge, she stayed like that until I told everyone to head to base.

The Next Day 9:39 am

I was walking towards Konan's and Talia-chan's room for two reasons, Konan was sick and I wanted to check in on her, and I wanted to hear Talia-chan's singing. Before I even put my hand on the handle my ears were hit with waves of a melodious voice, "I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this there's only one thing you should know, I put my trust in you pushed as far as I can go! For all this there's only one thing you should know! I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter!" 'Is that Talia-chan?', I asked myself. I knocked on the door and it was pulled open by Talia-chan. She was dressed in the black skirt but had a red top with the same design as the black one. "Leader-sama just the person I needed to see!", she beamed. "May I come in and see Konan before you ask me something?", I asked. "She's sleeping. Also have you noticed you've stopped calling her 'Konan-chan' latley? Did you two fight or something?", she asked suspiciously. I stared, "I stopped calling her that, scince when?" She started to laugh loudly, "You seriously haven't noticed*Laughs*?" She stopped and walked towards me and shut the door behind her. "You didn't seem to care about waking her up when you were singing.", I scolded her. She smiled, "By the way do we have any instruments?" I thought for a moment, "I think so, but I don't know what it's called." "Oh I can find out myself, just show me!", she ordered. My cheeks warmed up as I processed the new information, she was acting like she had been in the organization for years! "Of course.", I complied.

I opened the door to the keepsafe vault we had in that base. It contained things we had liberated from targets and prisoners. "It should be in here.", I told Talia-chan as she stepped in. "Wow. There is a lot of stuff in here!", she said excitedly. She walked over to some wooden boxes and picked up one, "Do you guys even know what are in these?" I watched her amusedly, "Not really, we don't even have an organizing system." She set down the box and looked up at me, "Aren't you going to help?" I still had some work to do although I did want to help her. "Fine.", I breathed. "Well don't say it that way!", she told me in a strange accent. "It's a british accent, didn't you know!?", she asked in the british accent again. "Well pick up a box and maybe sometime I'll teach you how to speak in an accent of some sort! Well? Go on!", she pushed me towards a pile of boxes and went back to hers.

Half-an-hour later we had found what Talia-chan called a 'violin' and she was 'tuning' it I think. "This is perfect!", she spoke normaly as we walked towards my office. "I love and know how to play the violin! Do you have a favorite instrument leader-sama?", she asked. 'What do I say to that!', I thought frantically. I couldn't tell her that I didn't have one then she wouldn't like me at all! "U-um...I'd have to say, your voice!", I told her randomly. She stopped walking. 'Good going Nagato! Now she thinks you're a stalker!', I scolded myself for being so stupid. "That's so nice! I'd never think you'd like my singing that much, you really are the best friend in the world!", she squealed as she hugged my waist and buried her face in my stomache. 'Wh-what? She likes my answer?', my confused thoughts clouded my head then dissapeared. 'T-Talia-chan is hugging me! Please make this last!', I thought hopefully. I felt something wet on my stomache and I looked down to see Talia-chan crying! 'What did I do?!', I thought frantically. "T-Talia-chan! Why are you crying?", I asked her. "Th-that's the nicest compliment I've ever been given about my singing!", she let go and faced away from me. "Yeah, someone likes my singing that much! Yes, TAKE THAT London YOU SHE-BITCH!", she screamed. I smirked, she had so much energy. (A/N: No offense to anyone named London who is reading this, writer's block is killing!) "Aren't you going to go show off to the rest of the Akatsuki?", I asked. She turned to me and smiled, "Thanks! Oh and HELL YES!" She ran off down the hallway and turned, she was probably headed to the lounging room. I sighed and walked towards my office, 'She makes me happy, if only I could un-earth a jutsu that could-. No, no, I want her love me by herself, no jutsu can replace that feeling. One in ten hundred billion that she will by herself.  
OMG-G YOU CAN'T SEE ME ME BECAUSE I'M A NINJA, AN AWESOME NINJA, NINJA! MY FRIEND MADE THIS UP!

Celeste-Ominous - I need ideas!

Nagato - Please send in ideas she can use for the story, there are rules.

Madara - We were forced to do this. Rule number one: No lemons!

Itachi - Rule number two: No yuri or yaoi!

Konan - Rule number three: DON'T even think about Romeo and Juliet references!

Kisame - Rule number four: You can not kill anyone besides Tobi!

Tobi - Why!? Tobi's a good boy!

Madara - Celeste-Ominous I'm going to k-(Gets stabbed in the arm and falls down.)

Nagato - Don't kill her.

Celeste-Ominous - Yay, thank you leader-sama! Please review with any ideas you may have!

# 


	3. Viogaan

Author's Note: Celeste-Ominous - Yellow!

Pein - Yellow?

Celeste-Ominous - That's how I wanted to say hello!

Pein - Do I even do _anything_ exciting this chapter?

Celeste-Ominous - Ummmm. I dunno.

Konan - When does she even awaken her k-

Talia - SHHHH!

Pein - Woah, charecters besides the Akatsuki can be in the Author's Note?!

Celeste-Ominous - I guess so.

Pein - Just start the chapter before this gets to long.

Celeste-Ominous - OK!

Viogaan

Talia's POV

"Kagami, Apple and Cinnamon, Come Back to Me, aha! Suna no Oshiro!", I yelled. I was in my shared room with Konan and thinking of the song I was going to sing, it was the first day and I was not stressing at all. The only problem was the songs I was going to sing, they were limited with my knowledge of violin playing. I finally had decided on a song and started to practice. I stayed in the bathroom all day practicing my violin, I already knew the words by heart. Suddenly there was knocking at the door, "Talia-chan come on, you need to eat." Was that, leader-sama? I put down the violin on the sink and slowly opened the door, "I don't wanna!" I saw leader-sama frowning at me, "Talia-chan you'll make yourself sick if you don't. ... You also won't be able to sing." Damn, he got me. I opened the door completley and jabbed him softly in the arm as I walked by, he chuckled at me. I stomped out of the room and to the kitchen, I was suprised to see a plate full of my favorite foods. There was a note by the plate and it read, 'Talia-chan, I was worried when you didn't come out of your room for hours, I hope you like the food I made for you. I can't wait to hear you sing in two days. ~Leader-sama P.S. - You can call me Pein-sama.' I 'awwed' and ate the food, it wasn't great but it still made me happy that Pein-sama had made it just for me. He must've been really worried cause I couldn't finish everything on the plate! I put the rest in the fridge and walked over to the lounging room. I saw everybody except for Pein-sama in there, I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Deidara. He opened his eyes to look at me, "Singing practice going well un?" I smiled, "Yeah, it is. It helps that I have an instrument to help me." "Instrument un?", he asked. "Yeah a violin, Pein-sama helped me find it.", I smiled even wider. He stared at me strangley, "Since when have you called him that un?" "He said I could call him that!", I beamed. He looked suprised, and all the noise in the room died. I stood up feeling a bit akward and walked out, "Well, that was wierd."

Pein's POV

I walked back to my office after making sure Talia got her food, I saw Madara with his mask sitting at my desk. "You love her, don't you?", he asked. I glared, "No Madara." He kicked his feet up on my desk, "Then can I have her? Since you have no interest in her." I fumed, "Of course not! **You can't touch her!**" He scoffed, "See? You love a twelve year-old girl you pedophile!" I looked to the side, "Fine I love her, why did you want to know?" Madara got up from my chair, "No reason." I glared at him again, "Tell me, what plans do you have for Talia-chan?! ... You can't tell her about this, she won't believe you!" He shook his head, "I'm just curious, you can't keep it from her forever. You'll be tempted to tell her the longer she's here, and when she finds out, she'll leave you !" My whole world fell at that, "Sh-she wouldn't. She's to kind of a person to do that!" "Really, she's hiding something, her dark side. Everyone has one, and when you meet a sweet girl like that, her dark side will be heartless to your feelings.", Madara walked over to me and pushed my shoulder. I fell to my knees, "She would never do that. You're lying!" I looked back to see Madara gone, 'She would never! He's playing with your mind, don't fall for it! You love her so don't send her away, that would be selfish!' I stood up and turned toward the door, I needed to get outside, then I remembered. 'I am a ninja and do not need to walk all the way outside.', I thought. I opened the door anyways, to have Talia-chan run right in to my chest, I regretably yelped and blushed as I fell. 'What the hell, why does this keep happening?!', I thought. I opened my eyes to see Talia-chan standing up looking down at me, shit. She was wearing a short skirt, I could see right up it! "Oh Pein-sama! I-I'm so sorry, are you okay?!", she yelled. I couldn't hold it anymore, my head flung back as I had a super-nose bleed. I heard her shriek.

"Are you sure you're okay Pein-sama?", Talia-chan asked me after she had helped me stop the bleeding. It was pretty hard considring how close she was to me the entire time, 'This is getting worse.' I nodded, "Thank-you Talia-chan." "I wonder why you had a nosebleed, hmm. Well the air down here is pretty dry, that's it you need time outside!", she yelled. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my office. "W-wait Talia-chan I'm fine really!", I assured her. "No you're not!", she shouted. I smirked, she was so stubborn it was cute. She dragged me all the way outside of the base and sat me by a tree, "You will sit here for thirty minutes before coming back in! It's for your own good so don't say anything against it!" She left, I blinked. I burst out laughing a minute later, "T-Talia-chan you're so cute!" Even so I sat outside until she came back, "Please don't tell anyone I actualy did that, it felt like a time-out." She laughed, "You're so funny, of course I won't tell!" I looked at her the star symbols in her eyes, they glowed. I gasped and grabbed her chin to take a better look, "Talia-chan, your eyes are glowing!" "They are?", she asked. She blinked and when I looked in to her eyes again, I fainted.

I opened my eyes to a compeltly different scenery, purple and silver stained the mountains I saw. "Is this...Talia-chan's kekki genki?", I asked. I saw the water from a river suddenly form in to a girl, it was Talia-chan! Her head was down, she looked asleep. I opened my mouth and closed it again, this was an illusion, if I talked to her who knows what would happen. She snapped her head up, she was face-less! I screamed as she exploded.(Hint: Violent humor!) 'Calm down, it was just an illusion, Talia-chan is fine.', I thought. I opened my eyes to see her again she was walking toward me, she looked up, her face was there this time. I prepared myself for the worst as she got closer, I was actually scared. Blood started to leak out of her mouth and eyes. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming as one of her eyes fell out of it's socket. I turned around to run, but as bad luck plays out, there was a wall there. I turned around again to see her whole body drenched in blood, I screamed in horror. She got closer, and closer, her hand reached out for me. I backed myself against the wall to try to get away. Finally her hand reached my head as she leaned in towards my face and whispered, "Welcome to my nightmare." I screamed as she dragged me under to drown in her ocean of blood, I was traumatized.

Talia's POV

I sat outside trying to wake Pein-sama, his eyes were stuck open, he wasn't blinking. I screamed for help a few times before Zetsu showed up. "What is happening, **what did you do 'Miss. screw-up'?**", he said. I would've been offended but I was to worried to care, "He fainted! I don't know what happened, he said that my eyes were glowing then he fainted, he's not blinking!" Zetsu picked up Pein-sama and carried him toward the base with me following suit, "I think I know what happened, **your kekki genki might have awakened and activated.**" I gasped, "So this is my fault?!" He shook his head, "Not really, you don't know how to control it. **But it is yours so it was a 1/2 your fault**. Don't scare her.** What?**" I began to cry, what had I done? I didn't mean to hurt him!

"He just needs to have the genjutsu broken, that means we need Itachi.", Konan told me. I nodded, "I-I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to hurt him! I'm sorry!" Konan patted my head and I looked up, "It's okay, it was an accident. You didn't know how to control it, what could you have done?" I smiled and hugged her waist, she hesitantly hugged back. I released her just as Itachi came through the infirmiry door, I ran up to him and grabbed his sleeve. "Please tell me you can help him!", I freaked. He just nodded and snatched his arm away. He walked up to the bed where Pein-sama laid and looked in to his eyes, "Hmm. ... Talia-chan, Konan-chan. I'm going to need you to leave." I was shocked, "Hell no!" Konan walked over to me and slung me over her shoulder and walked out with me screaming.

Itachi came out of the infirmary some time later, "He'll be fine now, that kekki genki was very strong. I'll have to teach you how to control and use it properly." I gasped, "But I'll hurt you! I don't want to do that to you!" He turned and walked away, "If you don't want to hurt somebody again, you'll have to know how to control it. Meet me tomorrow to practice." He dissapeared. I turned toward the infirmary door and went in to see Pein-sama sitting up in the bed. He turned to see me, "T-Talia-chan?" I nodded and ran up to him and hugged him, "I was so worried!" He didn't answer, when I tried to pull away to see his face, he just held on to me tighter. "Let us stay like this, just for now. Please. I...was...also worried.", he whispered. I held on tighter, "As long as you need me to stay, I will." I just stayed like that, I didn't get tired, he made me feel wanted and safe. He felt like he was more than a friend while I held him, but that would be wrong! Would it? I blushed as I thought about us being more than friends, I pushed the thoughts away. I mean it would be wrong if we were together. Right?

Itachi's POV

I waited in my room the next day, waiting for Talia-chan. She finally burst through the door panting, "I really am not used to getting up so early! Damn it all!" I smirked, "Are you ready to train?" Talia-chan glared at me, "NO! Could you at least give me ten minutes to collect myself?!" I nodded and stared at her, she looked at me strangley and turned around. I looked her up and down, her curves were absolutley marvelous, and her backside was huge . No-one would ever know about my perverted side, this girl was the only one I could let it out on. I knew I couldn't have her, first there's age distance, second leader-sama loves her. I knew, the whole orginization knew. The signs: 1-Humming, 2-Blushing, 3-Talia + -chan, 4-Overly Defensive, 5-'T-Talia-chan!', 6-Creepy Staring(Hypocrite!), 7-Hugging, 8-Nosebleeds, 9-Getting a time-out and listening, 1-Telling her she could call him 'Pein-sama', and 11-Stalking. Some of(Most of) the signs were given by a nosy Zetsu but we knew now. Deidara actually wanted to make a plan on Pein's birthday, to put on a card that he should tell her how he feels, Tobi agreed, but no-one else did. It would be something I would want to see the out-come from, everyone would probably try to expose him then. She turned to me, "Okay, I'm ready Itachi!" "Hn.", I said. "It's time to train my Viogaan!", she said. I raised my eyebrow, "Hmm?" "Konan told me about the other eye techniques; Sharringan, Rinnengan, and Byakugan. So... I thought I'd come up wih a name for what I have, I could probably come up with some other name. One that doesn't sound so lame.", she blushed in embarassment. I smirked and walked up to her, I leaned down and grabbed her hair. She blushed even deeper, "Itachi?" I smiled and let go of her hair, "I think that name only needs some adjustments, other than that, nothing." She smiled awkwardly, "Y-yeah." I turned my back to her, "Let's start training." "Oh? Yeah!", she said. I smiled, there was something about this girl, but I don't know what. That made me, happy . 'Talia- hime .', I thought.

Celeste-Ominous - Aww!

Itachi - So, I'm perverted now? ... Why?

Celeste-Ominous - I dunno. Felt like it, I guess.

Pein - Back off Itachi!

Itachi - I don't really love her, I just like her.

Pein - Wait, wait, wait. ... THESE ARE FILLER-CHAPTERS AREN'T THEY?!

Celeste-Ominous - You've gotta have bonding!

Itachi - No, you don't!

Celeste-Ominous - Just watch, It'll be better than you imagine next chapter!

Celeste-Ominous/Pein/Itachi - Look forward to the next chapter, and please review!

\cf\f1\fs22 }


	4. I Want To Go Home!

Author's Note: Celeste-Ominous - Hello readers, since the Akatsuki are just getting boring in these, I'm going to allow the sound-nin to be regular host with me!

Pein - WHY?!

Celeste-Ominous - Cause, I thought it be fun to have critics on this story's charaters!

Orochimaru - That's right, Pein-san.

Itachi - You _do_ know that I'm here right?

Orochimaru - Of course Itachi-kun, that's the only reason I agreed to come here.

Kabuto - The only reason I came here is because, Sasori _isn't_ here.

Pein - Why doesn't he like to do these?

Celeste-Ominous - He just doesn't want to, same with the other characters who don't do this.

Itachi - So what are we going to do this time?

Orochimaru - A 'Did You Know' about the charaters.

Celeste-Ominous - The Did You Know; Did you know that Celeste, Deidara, and Sasori love to go to the museums?(Especialy the 'National Art Museum'!)

Sasori - It's true.

Kabuto - *Runs away*

Sasori - Who just ran out?

Itachi - No-one.

Celeste-Ominous, Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Orochimaru - Please read on!

d\qc I Want To Go Home!

d

Sasori was walking down the halls late in the night, with Hikuro being controled by his chakara strings next to him. He stopped when he heard a sound, it was a small sound but it was changing every few seconds. Then he heard a cough. Sasori went down the hall and heard the sound getting louder. He then realized, someone was crying. "Hello?", he asked. The sound stopped, "H-Hmm?" Sasori turned a corner in the hall to see Talia curled up in a ball and tears running down her face. Sasori inwardly sighed, "What's wrong Talia-chan?" Talia shook her head and looked down, "Nothing." Sasori walked closer, "Don't even try to lie to me, I'll kill you!" Talia jumped, "I-I just..." Sasori rolled his eyes, "I hate to be kept waiting." "Sasori?", she asked. Sasori looked down at her, "Hmm?" "I wanna go home.", she whispered. Sasori's eyes widened, this was bad. Sasori extended his hand out to her, she took it, then snatched her hand back. "Wha...?", she asked. Sasori rolled his eyes again, "I'm a puppet, I guess no-one told you that." She shook her head and took his wooden hand again. She then looked at Hikuro, "Then, that's a puppet?" Sasori nodded, "Come on." He pulled her up and let go of her hand, he recconnected his chakara strings to Hikuro and walked away, followed by Talia. He led her to his room and went in, when she got in, he closed the door behind her with chakara strings. She looked around the room, she saw puppets and vials everywhere. When Sasori walked up next to her, he realized, she was taller than him! "Damn.", he mumbled. She looked back at him wide-eyed, "Hmm?" Sasori looked at her, "I didn't say anything." "Your room is so, um, artistic and creative! Who can mix puppets and vials together?! Apparently you. You seem so out-of-it, but your room says you're enthusiastc and passionate!", she complimented. Sasori was suprised and got a smug look on his face, "Do you mind telling Deidara that you said that to me?" She shook her head, "Sure I will!" She looked at his bed, "May I?" Sasori nodded. She sat on his bed and looked around again. Sasori looked closely at her, "So...you really want to go home?" She then looked at him with wide eyes that then looked down, "Y-Yeah...I mean, I really like all of you guys and love being here! It's just that, I was thinking about all my friends and family, I want to go back. They're sure to be worried sick about me. I was mainly thinking about my annoying older brothers, the oldest of us is engaged, I think I'm going to miss the wedding." She started to cry again, "I just want to go home! I want to play with my friends and family, and get mad at my brothers for annoying me again! I don't want to be without them anymore! I want to play softball and get yelled at by my coaches! I want to hug my mommy!" He was amazed at this girl's life, she had a family, it wasn't her choise to be with them. Sasori suddenly looked at a mirror in his room, on his wooden cheek, a poision teardrop laid there. Sasori wiped it away, she had made a _puppet_ cry. Sasori then walked over to the crying girl and held her until she fell asleep from exaughstion.

Sasori's POV

I watched that girl all night until it was time for everyone to wake up, I put a note on the inside of my door that told her to take a day off of training and stay in bed. I had taken her temperature while she slept, she had a bad fever. I went in to the meeting room for the morning assignments and messages. Everyone else except for Talia-chan was already in there. I took my seat next to Deidara. "Has anyone seen Talia-chan?", Pein-sama asked. Konan spoke up before I could, "I saw her in our room before I fell asleep, I didn't see her when I woke up." "Hmm.", Pein-sama mumbled. "I did.", I said. Pein-sama looked at me, "Where?" "Right now? She's in my room sleeping with a fever.", I explained. There were quiet gasps and mumbles around the room, everyone really liked her. "That's not the only thing Pein-sama.", I said. Pein-sama looked seriously concerned, "What is that?" I got ready to speak again, "She told me she wanted to go home." This time everyone gasped at the same time. "Talia-sempai wants to go home?! NOOOO! Tobi is sad, Tobi is sad!", Tobi wailed. "It's about time that bitch went home!", Hidan yelled. Okay not _everyone _liked her. "But I like that girl! It'll be even more boring here than it is now!", Kisame complained. Pein-sama didn't even have to speak, we knew what he was thinking. "Can we convince her to stay un?", Deidara asked. "Did she tell you anything Sasori?", Itachi asked. I nodded, "Too many. There's no way we can change her mind, she has such a good family and life back at her home. She has four older brothers that annoy her, but she still loves them..." I told them of all the things she told me. Deidara was the first to respond, "Th-that's heart-breaking un." He wiped a tear away from his un-covered eye. "Poor Talia-sempai!", Tobi yelled. "I've heard of people's families being killed, but to know they exist and not being able to get to them, being stolen away from them. It's just wrong.", Kisame said. "94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100. Okay, what did I miss?", Kakuzu asked. Everyone glared at him. "That is some fucked up shit!", Hidan yelled. "I thought you hated her.", Konan said. "I do hate the bitch, but what _happened_ to her is fucked up!", Hidan yelled back. Pein suddenly stood up, we all looked up at him, he just walked to the door and pulled it open. "We need to find some way to get her home.", he whispered loud enough so everyone could hear. We just nodded.

No One's POV

Pein walked all the way to Sasori's room, and to his horror, the door was wide open. He ran inside to not see Talia anywhere. He ran over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, no answer. He pulled the door open, the bathroom was empty. He ran out of Sasori's room to see the rest of the Akatsuki there staring at him. "Talia-chan is gone! Search for her!", he ordered and ran off. The Akatsuki didn't hesitate, they split up and searched endlessly through the hideout. The all ended up at the entrance of the hideout. "Damn bitch went outside!", Hidan yelled. Pein didn't hesitate he ran off, 'Where could she have gone?! Think Nagato, think!' Konan was right behind him and looking around wildly. The two ended up at the 'Forever Lake', to their horror Talia was walking to the middle of it! The rest of the Akatsuki arrived just after that. Itachi's eyes widended, "Pein-sama she can't swim! She's going to commit suicide!" Pein gasped and turned to Talia's direction, "Talia-chan!" He ran off on the lake, Talia looked back slowly and smiled at him, she waved at him. She dropped in to the water. Pein started to cry, "TALIA-CHAN!" He finally got to where she dropped and dived in, he couldn't see her anywhere. 'Talia-chan! Talia-chan!', he thought looking for anything. He couldn't see anything, it was pitch-black, and he was running out of air. He saw something glowing, it was in the shape of Talia's kekki genki! He swam over to it and then saw Talia, with her mouth wide-open! He grabbed her waist and swam up towards the surface, he was almost out of air, and he wouldn't have the strength to run on the water if he ever surfaced. Just when he saw the top of the water, he ran out of air. Pein struggled to get more air but it was hopeless. Then he saw something black dive in to the water, it grabbed him and Talia and swam back up. Pein was only half-awake but he could still taste the air, he coughed up the water he had swallowed and breathed in. He felt himself being dragged in the water. "T-Talia-chan!*Cough*Cough*COUGH*!", he gasped. Finally he was dragged on to solid land along with Talia, when he looked up to see who had saved them, it was Kakuzu! He then looked at Talia, her chest wasn't moving. Itachi then leaned down over her and gave her C.P.R., after a while it still wasn't working. Pein slammed his head on the ground and stood up, he looked down at Talia. Konan looked sadly at him, "Pein-sa-" "**FUCK!**", Pein yelled cutting her off. "**WHY?! Why the hell did she even have to be sent here for?! She should've been left alone with her family!**", he screamed. Pein bent down over Talia's cold body, he wailed on her stomach. Deidara ran away silently crying, and absolutley _no-one _would be able to comfort each other, cause _everyone_ was weeping. Even the stoic Kakuzu was mourning. They had known the girl for such a short time, but they had all learned to love her. "Make a wish.", they heard. They all looked up to see a floating girl, she looked exactly like Talia! "T-Talia-chan?", Pein asked. The floating girl shook her head, "My name is Jade, I've come here to grant you a wish. You all mourn for this girl you barely know, you want three things at the same time, but only two can be granted." "What are you talking about bitch?!", Hidan yelled wiping his tears away angrily. "Calm down Hidan please, I mean you well. I want to warn you of something very important, Talia's family is in danger.", Jade said. "Danger?", Konan asked. Jade nodded, "Demons are threatening her home, family, and freinds. And out of every living being in her world, Talia was chosen to be sent to a different world to be safe. ... But it seems that plan has back-fired. Now _you_ have until 12:01 to make a wish to save this girl's life, and make her happy." Pein looked up completly, "This means we can save Talia-chan?!" Jade smiled and nodded. "But there is something else I must warn you about, Talia-chan did _not _commit suicide intentionaly. There was a demon controling her from the inside.", she said. "A demon, what kind of demon?", Sasori asked wiping the poision off his face. She pointed at Pein, "You've seen it haven't you? The one who was caught in her kekki genki." Pein thought back, '_Welcome to my nightmare._' He nodded, "Yes, I've seen it." "What is it, un?", Deidara asked. "It looks just like Talia-chan, but it can scare the hell out of you.", Pein said. "Let's not discuss it now, we need to find out a wish that will save Talia-chan, and make her happy.", Itachi said. "And also, if you don't make a wish by 12:01 p.m then, a new human will take her place and I will be powerless to help her.", Jade said.

Three Hours Later

Pein walked up to Jade with a serious look on his face, "We've made our decision." Jade who looked like she was meditating opened her eyes, "Are you certain?" Pein nodded, "We wish that Talia-chan was still alive and no-longer has the desire to return home and from now on, her family and friends that are still alive and any family that she, or her freinds, or her family have in the future are completley protected from death." Jade smiled, "That is a wise wish, shall I add some memory wiping for the girl? She is quite fragile." "Just from when she woke up this morning.", Pein said. "So you have wished it, so it shall be!", Jade yelled waving her hand in front of her once. Pein blinked, suddenly he and the rest of the Akatsuki were in Sasori's room. Pein looked to the bed, and saw a sleeping lump. He went over to the bed slowly, Talia's eyes were closed and she was smiling. She turned over in the bed, Pein felt her forehead, it was still warm. He smiled and turned back to the Akatsuki, "She's alright now, she still has her fever. All she just needs now is some rest. So do all of us, you all can just go to sleep if you want to." They all nodded and went out of the room, except for Sasori and Pein. Sasori walked over to Pein, "So are you going to tell her?" Pein looked suprised, "What?!" Sasori looked at Talia, "It really _is_ that obvious Pein-sama." Pein sighed, "No." Pein bent over and picked Talia up, "At least, not yet." He carried her out and to Konan's and her room, he placed her on her bed, and pulled the covers over her. He then looked down at Talia, "Talia-hime." He got closer and closer to her face, finally, his kissed her lips softly. Then he dissapeared in smoke. Talia's eyes snapped open, "What happened?"

* * *

Celeste-Ominous - Is it bad that I cried when Talia died?

Pein - Not at all.

Itachi - We also stand corrrected, this bonding chapter was very good and powerful.

Sasori - So this chapter was a bonding chapter for Talia and I?

Celeste-Ominous - Yeah, and Kakuzu, and Pein. Every chapter is a bonding chapter for Talia and Pein.

Pein - That seems true.

Itachi - It is.

Sasori - ...Isn't Orochimaru supposed to be here?

Celeste-Ominous - No, he's on a date with *Censored*.

Sasori/Pein/Itachi - *Anime Sweatdrops*

Pein - Okay... Today's random thing; Can you guess who Orochimaru is out on a date with?

Celeste-Ominous/Pein/Sasori/Itachi - Please review!


	5. Don't even try it!

Author's Note: Orochimaru- Finally a fifth chapter!

Celeste-Ominous - Hey, I'm supposed to have the first line!

Orochimaru - You were to slow.

Kabuto - You need to have speed to get the first line of the Author's Note.

Celeste-Ominous - *Irk* Well I don't have speed, but I do have a Grell! *Takes out Grell from nowhere*

Grell - Oh, who are these sexy devils?!

Orochimaru - We could always start it over!

Kabuto - Agreed!

Celeste-Ominous - *Puts Grell back* That's better.

Author's Note: Celeste-Ominous - I'm finally starting a new chapter!

Orochimaru - What's going to happen now?

Kabuto - How about Kisame?

Orochimaru - I was thinking Deidara.

Celeste-Ominous - It's..not telling. You'll just have to read the chapter!

Celeste-Ominous/Orochimaru/Kabuto - So please, read on!

Don't even try it!

Talia's POV

The next day, I was getting tired of staying in bed, just because I had a fever. I jumped out of bed and put on my cloak, "I'm going out!" I walked out of my shared room. I looked around and ran down a few halls before stopping at a door in the hall, it had a wierd writing on a block. "This, is just like Itachi's room. So...this is someone's room?", I asked myself. I knocked on it. "Come in.", I heard. I opened the door, Kakuzu sat at a desk counting something. "Kakuzu?", I asked. He seemed suprised and looked back at me for a second, "Why are you not in bed kid?" I shrugged and walked in the room closing the door behind me, "I got bored, I don't even know how I got a fever." He just grunted in response, "I guess." I looked at what he was doing, "Are you counting money Kakuzu?" He nodded once, I walked over to him. "Don't get to close to me, you won't want to.", he said. I frowned, "Well...I think you're funny!" He seemed to perk up at this, he stopped counting. "You think I'm, funny?", he asked. "Yeah! When Hidan gets out of line, you always argue with him, but _my_ favorite part is when you punch him or something. You're clever and quick-witted when you come up with insults for him! I think it's hilarious!", I said chuckling a little. Kakuzu turned around in his chair, he seemed to look over me, I just smiled. "You're really funny Kakuzu!", I said again. His Christmas colored eyes seemed to soften at me, "You are the first person who's ever given me a compliment like that. Thank-you." I just nodded, "You're welcome! Hey, you wanna go somewhere?", I asked. He raised an eyebrow, "Go somewhere? Where?" I shrugged and grabbed his hand, "Somewhere fun! Come on!" I pulled him, he seemed suprised, but followed anyways. We went down a few hallways before stopping, I looked around the corner. "Buzzkill alert!", I whispered. Kakuzu seemed confused by what I said, "'Buzzkill'?" He looked around the corner to see Pein-sama. I giggled, "I was just kidding! Come on, let's try to sneak around him!" He scoffed, I smacked him in the back of his head. "What was that for?", he asked. I just shook my head, I looked around the corner to see Pein-sama walking around the corner, I gripped Kakuzu's hand harder. I pulled him all the way to the other wall, I looked around the corner. Pein-sama had turned back around. He walked towards us, I ran pulling Kakuzu around another corner. "Who's there?", Pein-sama asked. "My neme ees Arnold!", I yelled in a German accent. I looked at Kakuzu who looked shocked at my accent. I smiled. "Isn't 'Arnold' supposed to be in her bed?", I heard Pein-sama say. I gulped and ran with Kakuzu close behind. "Hurre Kakuzu, we need to get in the chopper!", I yelled with my German accent again. "What's a chopper?", he asked. I just ran faster. "Kakuzu, stop her!", I heard Pein-sama yell. I 'awwed' as Kakuzu suddenly pulled me in the opposite way. He pulled me to Pein-sama where he scolded me. "You're to stay in your bed until you get better Talia-chan!", he yelled. I flinched, he yelled at me. I started to get teary, "You didn't need to be so mean about it!" He seemed suprised, "Talia-chan." I started to cry, "P-Pein-sama!" He groaned and put his hands on my shoulders, "Talia-chan." I shook my head, "Why'd you yell at me!" I heard him sigh, I kept crying until I was pulled in to a hug. I looked up to see Pein-sama with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry, I was worried for your health and got so careless, I didn't know that I had hurt you.", he apologized. I smiled, "It-it's okay." I really got emotional when people yelled at me, it was something I couldn't control sometimes. "Okay, you can do whatever you want in my office for an hour, then you go to bed. Okay?", he said to me. I nodded, "Sure."

"La lala la la lalala, la lala la la lalalala.", I sung. I was sitting in a chair in Pein-sama's office, singing my choice of song. "Is that the song you're going to sing?", Pein-sama asked me. I nodded, "Not singing the whole thing. *Cough*Cough* Oh screw it!" He seemed concerned as he picked up a file from a drawer. I stood up and fast-walked over to him, he backed up and his thigh hit the open drawer. I laughed, "Are-are you okay?!" He nodded and took the file over to his desk, he seemed to go a little red again as I followed him. "Wat'cha doin'?", I asked in an Isabella fashion.(Don't own Phineas and Ferb either!) He looked down at the folder, "Going through reports, this one is about a three year-old girl being found on the streets. Named Jade..." I gasped, "I have a three year-old cousin name Jade!" He looked at me, "Do you really?" I pouted, "I don't like the sarcasim, and yes!" He smirked, "Brown curly hair, brown sparkling eyes, light brown tinted skin, and a pink dress. That was her description." I gasped, "Pein-sama I swear, _that_ is my cousin! What would she be doing here?! ... Where is she?!" Pein-sama looked through the report, "In a prison." I died, "SHE'S IN A F*CKING PRISON?! ... Excuse my French." He snickered, "There's no need to worry, it says her that she's being fed reguraly and recieving attention from female gaurds. You can go clarify if she's your cousin, and if she isn't you can come back." I smiled, "Really?! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" He handed me a scroll, "Use this to tell the gaurds that it was my order to realease your cousin. And tell Kakuzu to come with you." I smiled, took the scroll and hugged him, I then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. I ran out.

Pein's POV

"Sh-she, ki-kissed me on the cheek. ... She kissed me!", I yelled. I leaned back in my chair smiling, "This is the best day of my life!" I heard knocking on the door, I sat back up straight in my chair. "Enter.", I said. The door opened to reveal Deidara, "Pein-sama, I have an idea un!" I groaned, "What is it?" Deidara closed the door and walked up to my desk, "I have a plan to get you and Talia together un!" I growled, "I don't want to hear it Deidara!" "No but it's a really good plan un!", he said again. "Did Sasori say it was stupid?", I asked. He nodded. I rolled my eyes, "Then NO!" He flinched, "Jeez un. I was just trying to help." I sighed, "Thank-you Deidara, but, I want her to find out herself. I'm definitley to much of a fool to tell her, and I have no way of doing that. If I find a way, then I will let her know that I love her." He smiled, "Whatever Pein-sama un, good luck!" He left, I hit my head on the table about ten times before I stopped, he was going to tell all the male Akatsuki about this. Including Konan.

Talia's POV

Kakuzu and I were walking through the country that belonged to Pein-sama, towards the prison. I was walking much faster than Kakuzu due to my worry. "So...What does your cousin, act like?", Kakuzu asked akwardly. I smiled and walked slower, "She's so bossy it's cute! She likes to hit me and I overeact to make her laugh, if she tries the same to you don't act scary, just say 'ow' loudly." Kakuzu rolled his eyes at me, "I'll try..." I laughed, "Where is the prison?" He stopped walking, "Right here." I stopped walking and turned back, I stopped at his side. I saw a big building comepletly made of metal, "Well...That's _fun._" Kakuzu grunted, "Let's go." I followed him to the big metal doors which were the only exit in the place, he knocked on the door. A small slit opened in the door, "Oh, Kakuzu-sama. Come in." The slit closed and the metal door slowly slid open, we walked through. I saw a burly man sitting in a chair by the door, he stared at me with a mean expression. I grabbed Kakuzu's arm, he looked down at me and sighed. He looked at the prison gaurd, "We're here to look at the little girl that was found in the streets. And this is Talia-chan, she's a part of the Akatsuki now. I hope that now you will show respect for her." The prison gaurd's eyes widened, "O-of course, I am sorry for my rudeness Talia-sama." I nodded, he called another male gaurd to show us to her cell. He smiled and walked us to her cell, there was a scroll on the cage. I read the word, 'Cool.' It was hot in the building, I was happy they were keeping her cooled off. I looked in to the cell, "Jade?" I heard a shuffling, I saw a her come up to the bars on her small feet. "Tawia?", she asked in her cute voice. I nodded, "Cousin Talia." She reached through the bars to grab my thighs, "Wanna go, go!" I smiled sadly, it must've been so scary for her. "I'll get you out, don't worry okay?", I said smiling. She smiled back at me. I looked to the gaurd that was still standing there, I handed him the scroll that was in my pocket. I had left my cloak in Pein-sama's room. He nodded after opening it and reading it, "Her?" I nodded and stepped back. He opened the cell, and Jade immediately ran over to me. "Tawia, go go!", she ordered. "I see what you meant by 'bossy'.", Kakuzu said. Jade gasped and hid behind me, "Scary!" I chuckled and picked her up, "Jade, this is Kakuzu. He's not scary, he's nice!" She pouted and buried her head in my neck, I laughed. "Don't let her get to you Kakuzu, she's a kid!", I said. Kakuzu nodded at me, "Let's go." I nodded and carried Jade out of the prison.

Pein's POV

I was in my office when I heard laughing, very loud laughing. I sighed and walked out of my office, I follwed the laughter until I came in to the kitchen. Kisame and Deidara were on the floor laughing like crazy, while Kakuzu and Itachi were snickering. Tobi looked confused, while Talia-chan looked pissed. Hidan...Hidan was in a dress...a _very_ short one. And in Talia-chan's arms, there was a giggling little girl. Hidan looked at me, pissed off. "I lost...a fucking...bet.", he growled stomping over to the door. But Talia-chan stopped him, "Not so fast!" Hidan stopped, he turned back. The room fell silent as Talia-chan let who I assumed to be Jade, down. Talia-chan whispered something to Itachi, he nodded and led Jade out of the room. Talia-chan then tackled Hidan as soon as they had left, "**You think you're funny?! You big perverted pshycopath!? What the hell is wrong with you?!**" She aimed a punch at his face, it connected perfectly. I then realized that I had to jump in at that momment. Right before her foot connected with Hidan's face, I grabbed it. Talia-chan then looked at me, suprised and angry. I let go of her foot, she put it back in place. She stood away from Hidan, "I'm going to my room!" "Not right now! ... What happened here?!", I asked. The room went silent as Talia snatched a chair from the table, and sat in it crossing her arms. "I come back with Jade and Kakuzu, I come in here to introduce her. Then, Hidan says he dressed up as me 'to see what it felt like to be a bitch!' And you expect _me_ to let that insult slide?!", she asked angrily. "Talia-chan, it was our fault, Deidara and I made a bet with Hidan.", Kisame confessed. "Yeah, the bet was; 'What age was Talia-chan's cousin un?' Kisame bet five, I bet ten. Hidan bet tewlve.", Deidara said. "Whoever was the most off, had to do something extemly rude to Talia-chan, chosen by the middle bet. ... Which was Deidara's.", Kisame finished. Talia-chan looked even more angry, "**Damn right it was rude, you-! BASTARDS!**" The whole room was shocked, I was not that shocked, I had seen her curse like that before. But never directed at someone directly, some three people. Talia-chan got up from her chair, "I'm incredibly dissapointed in you three! You act like freaking children, hmm! Betting is stupid, it has no benifit to your lives! Don't even talk to me anymore, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan! **I'll kill you!**" She stormed out of the room, leaving all of us shocked. I glared at the three culprits, "For the next two months, you three will be doubled in missions, not you and your partners, just you! And you will be a team of three until I say so!" They all looked off in to nowhere with glum expressions, "Hai."

I turned and walked out of the kitchen, I walked to Konan's and Talia-chan's room. I heard crying. "Boys are stupid. I don't understand them at all. Why don't they respect girls?", I heard Talia-chan say. "Well...Girls don't understand guys, and guys don't understand girls. So what, not eveyone is understandable, then people would be boring. And plus, not every boy is stupid.", Konan said. "Hmm, right.", Talia-chan said. "...Like...Oh! Isn't there someone who you like? A certain boy, hmm?", Konan asked. I quitley gasped and pushed my ear to the door, I needed to hear this! I heard a gasp. "Konan! ... I-I don't have anyone right now. ... But, I did. ... James Prince Worthington, we dated for a short time, he had to transfer schools, so we broke up. He wasn't cute, or fast, or strong, or tall, or popular. He was my friend, so kind to me all the time. He liked me first, ever since kindergarden... I always regected him, and still, he was so persistent. Gave me presents on Valentine's Day, I remember. He gave me a pin, a pink one that said 'princess' on it. I still have it, but it's at home. ... I miss James, and if he hadn't transferred schools, we'd still be together.", Talia-chan said. I closed my eyes, 'Then you'd be dead!' I stumbled and moved away from the door, '_Welcome to my nightmare. My nightmare. Nightmare._" I screamed, as all the memories of when Talia-chan died flooded my head. I fainted, hearing the voice of Talia call out to me. But my eyes were already closed.

'Singing?', I thought. I heard music fill my ears, it was foreign, but, it was beautiful.

* * *

Eternal Snow, Full Moon Wo Sashagite  
(Search this up on , it's a really good song!)

Romaji

English Translation

* * *

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?

How long has it been since I fell in love with you?

Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de

My feelings only increase

Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana

Will you notice them

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Even though I've never once put them into words?

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani

Like the snow, they just

Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Quietly keep accumulating

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

I didn't want to know

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

What it was like to be in love with someone

I love you Namida tomaranai

I love you my tears won't stop

Konnan ja Kimi no koto

And so I wish

Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

That I had never met you

* * *

'Talia-chan, just once, I want to know what it would feel like, if you loved me. But...That's a million miles away. I really, I wish that I didn't meet you. I wish you would've been left alone, but then...you would've died.', I thought.

* * *

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?

How long will I be thinking of you?

Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

My sighs fogged up the window glass

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de

Can a candle flame

Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Still melt my trembling heart?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku

Hold me tight, tight enough to break me

Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo

So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard

Samukunai youni to

I won't feel cold

I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi

I miss you- every time I think of you

Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)

Tonight, too, I hold

Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

This half-finished muffler, all alone

* * *

'Don't be lonely, I'll help if you need it. Even if you don't ask for my help, I will. I don't care if you'll be mad at me, I want you to live. That's why you must remain here, in our world.', I thought.

* * *

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara

If there was an eternally falling snow

Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Could it hide my feelings for you?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara

Hold me tight- if this is how it feels

Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi

I didn't want to know

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

What it was like to be in love with someone

I love you Mune ni komiageru

I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest

Fuyuzora ni sakebitai

I want to shout to the wintery sky

Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

"I want to see you right now"

* * *

I felt as something wet fell down my face, 'rain'? I opened my eyes to see Talia-chan sittting by me, she looked sad. I groaned, "Talia-chan, w-was that your singing?!" She seemed suprised and nodded, "The song was 'Eternal Snow', it's from an anime I like. It has a really depressing second season though..." She seemed depressed again, "I cried for at least two hours over the end! Why Meroko, why!" She started to cry again. I groaned, "Don't cry Talia-chan!" She sniffed, "O-okay." She looked up at me and looked mad, what had I done? "Hypocrite! ... Why are you crying, Pein-sama?", she asked me. I gasped and wiped my eyes, there was a single tear on it. "N-nothing, it's j-just that...that song, it touched me so much.", I told the truth. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, "It touches me too, very deeply Pein-sama." I felt my face get very hot, "T-Talia-chan." "Hmm?", she asked. "I-I like you!", I said. I couldn't even think about saying 'love' instead, I was so pathetic. "I like you too Pein-sama, best friends remember?!", she asked happily. I sighed, "R-right, I can't believe I forgot. Talia-hime." She leaned back, "What does 'hime' mean again?" I smiled and hugged her, "Princess, Talia-hime. Princess." "Oh! ... Th-thank-you Pein-sama!", she thanked me. I smiled, 'My beloved princess.'

* * *

Celeste-Ominous - I love Eternal Snow!

Itachi - Disclaimer- Celeste-Ominous does not own the anime: Full Moon. Which the lyrics of a song from that series were used in this chapter.

Celeste-Ominous - Oh right, forgot about the disclaimer.

Orochimaru - What would you do without us?

Celeste-Ominous - ...Fail miserably.

Kabuto - That about sums it up.

Celeste-Ominous/Itachi/Orochimaru/Kabuto - Please reveiw! Ja ne!


	6. What The BLEEP

Author's Note: Celeste-Ominous - I am loving this story!

Orochimaru - I want Pein-san to be more pervy!

Pein - Like you? In your dreams!

Celeste-Ominous - _Actually..._

Pein - Celeste-Ominous don't do anything you'll regret!

Celeste-Ominous - Fine!

Kabuto - So...Deidara?

Pein - Konan?

Celeste-Ominous - You guys suck you know?

Everyone - Hey!

Celeste-Ominous - Except for Kisame-sama!

Kisame (Inner) - Why me?!

Akatsuki/Celeste-Ominous/Kabuto/Orochimaru - Please read on!

What The *Bleep*!

Talia's POV

"So, Kisame's going to chase me through the forest, and I just have to fight him?", I asked Pein-sama. Pein-sama nodded, "By dawn, your test will be over. Kisame by then, don't let her come back alone." I looked to Kisame, "You better not leave me alone." He just smiled at me. I frowned, and looked to Pein-sama. He looked at me, I giggled and winked. He gained a very red color, he looked to the side. I smiled, "Pein-sama, I won't fail!" He went even redder. "Okay, *Ahem*. Start!", Pein-sama said. I dashed off. I looked behind me, I couldn't see him. I looked above, I saw him leap down. I leaped back and I dove under a low branch. He jumped over it and I grabbed his arm, I pulled and I kicked him in the neck. He fell back and I ran off making sure to hide my chakara. I knew he would do the same so I couldn't be sure about anything. I ran up a tree. I know that I was still kind of mad at Kisame because of the whole 'Hidan in a dress' predicement. But they appologized and I forgave them two days after that. I didn't want to linger over something as stupid as that. I was at the top, I could hear clicking, it wasn't a woodpecker. I spread my arms out and leaned back, I fell just as a kunai flew above me. I turned in the air and threw a couple of kunai in the direction the kunai came from. I saw Kisame leap to the side he charged towards me with his Samehada in hand, I knew what would happen if I were to try and grab it. He swung at me, I did a backwards-one-hand-flip and threw a kunai with my extra hand. He dodged. I panted, I was tired I turned around and ran. He was bigger than me so with my small size, I could move faster. Using my agility, I created two shadow clones and sent them off. Kisame chased the one heading forward, I smirked. I watched him pin her, my clone smiled and blew up. Kisame was thrown back. I smirked and stepped out from behind a tree. I gasped when Kisame turned in to a log, "Damn substitution!" I froze, "That means..." I jumped out of the way before Samehada hit me. I landed on my side. I activated my now named "Cresentione" (Cres-en-tea-ohn.) Kisame gasped and looked away from my eyes. 'Just as I thought, he's learned from dealing with Itachi.', I thought to myself. I smiled, "Kisame, you offend me! Why don't you look in to my eyes? Are they not pretty?" Kisame laughed, "They're pretty alright. Just don't want to lose!" I frowned, I appeared right behind him. I got an idea in a split second, it was a wierd idea. But it was brilliant at the same time. Kisame turned around and swung at me, I jumped above it. I then grabbed Kisame's neck, I kissed him. Just a peck. He let out a suprised muffled yelp. We fell to the ground. He opened his eyes, I activated my genjutsu. He was still, I got up from him. He stopped blinking, I frowned at him. "To bad Kisame, that wasn't fun at all. I won.", I said smiling. I sighed and carefully moved his arms so that they rested on his stomache. I grabbed his collar and tried to pull him. I sighed when we had only moved a millimeter. I growled and pulled him harshly, "Come on Kisame! We need to tell about your horrible misfortune!" I tugged him all the way back to Pein-sama. He seemed suprised, "How'd you win?!" I smirked, "I simply used, my feminine charm." I walked past him smriking devilishly. He seemed worried about this, he followed me. "Wh-what do you mean by that? ... Talia-chan what were you talking about?!", he asked frantically. I stopped, "We forgot Kisame." I looked back and released my genjutsu. Kisame sat up screaming. I snickered and went to his side, "Are you alright?" He looked to me, "What the fuck!" I flinched. He lowered his head, "That was scary. ... But...you won Talia-chan!" I smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did.*Giggle*"

Pein's POV

"Kisame? What did Talia-chan do to win?", I asked. Kisame got up and looked at me, he chuckled sheepishly. "Well you see... She kissed me and then used her genjutsu when I opened my eyes. ... It was only a peck though.", he said. I blinked, "Sh-she kissed you..." I sighed and grounded myself, I had a feeling I was about to get very angry. "Pein-sama~!", an annoying voice interupted my thoughts. I turned to see Tobi running towards me. "Who won, who won huh?! Talia-sempai or Kisame-sempai?!", he asked stopping in front of me. I sighed, "Talia-chan won." "Talia-sempai won?! WOW! Talia-sempai, to celebrate, we need ice-cream! Let's go Talia-sempai! Kisame-sempai doesn't get any cause he lost.", Tobi told Talia-chan. Talia-chan smiled, "I'm pretty sure Kisame can have some too, he tried really hard to win. And trying your hardest is enough!" Tobi crooked his neck, "Nope, you have to win! Come on Talia-sempai!" Tobi picked her up and dashed off. "Pein-sama, I'm sorry.", Kisame said. I turned towards him, I opened my mouth and closed it again. What was I supposed to say? I just turned away, "It's not your fault." There was silence. "You know, that if you don't tell her. ... You're going to lose her forever." A tear fell down my face, "Fate is cruel Kisame, so cruel that it sent a girl to me that I love deeply. And yet the age gap between us is so big, that we can't be together. Don't you think I want to tell her?! Talia-chan's innosense is to great on my heart, she's a one woman army sent out to crush my soul." I fell to my knees, "Talia-chan..." "Pein-sama...I'm sorry.", Kisame said. I stood up and walked outside, the October cold dried my tears. I heard Kisame walk up beside me. "October... Pein-sama what's today's date?!", Kisame asked me as he walked back inside. I followed him, "The twenty-eighth. Why?" He walked in to my office and ushered me inside, "Talia-chan's birthday is on November thirteenth right?!" I nodded, "Right...Oh!" I got it now, "You want to plan a suprise birthday party." He shook his head and sat me down in my chair behind my desk, "No. _You_ want to plan a suprise birthday party for Talia-chan!" I blinked, "What?! I can't do that myself!" Kisame smirked, "Leave the theme to me, you work out the schedule! Be right back! In six hours or so!" He left, I quirked an eyebrow. Since when was he the leader?

No One's POV

Kisame walked in to the lounging room, "Where's Talia-chan?" All the Akatsuki looked at him oddly. "In the kitchen with the idiot Tobi.", Kakuzu said. Kisame ran over to the kitchen, "Talia-chan! Pein-sama needs you to go shopping! Right now! Tobi you too!" Talia was confused, "Eh?!" Kisame walked over to them and pulled them out of thier chairs, "Soap, towels, dango, flowers things like that! Go put it on my tab, and don't come back till you go to every store nearby!" They left completly confused. Kisame ran back in to the lounge, everyone was staring at him. "It has to do with Pein-sama and Talia-chan so don't look at me weird!", he yelled. In a second everyone was interested. "Hey what's the deal?! Are we going to try and get them together?!", Deidara asked. Kisame nodded, "Yeah, but we need one hell of a plan! I tricked Pein-sama in to thinking we were just going to throw a suprise birthday party for her, but we're going to plan something else!" "What?", Kakuzu asked. The whole room went in to brain storm mode. "Talia-chan's afraid of the dark.", Sasori pointed out. The whole room looked at him.

d\qc Pein's POV  
d  
I couldn't think of anything! I knew that Talia-chan loved music, and being complimented! That was all, it was pitiful. I growled and threw the scroll with useless notes across the room in frustration, "I really don't know anything about Talia-chan, do I? Ugh!" I banged my head on my desk, "How long has it been since I fell in love with you?" I opened my eyes, I stood up and walked over to the thrown scroll. I clenched it in my hand, "This is for Talia-chan! I must remember that!" I got back to work. "She loves being complimented, so for that day-! No wait, she doesn't like being treated like royalty. ... Maybe we could buy her a really great gift! She likes instruments!", I said while quickly putting down anything that came in to my head.

d\qc No One's POV

d Sasori brought in a oversized box filled with candle lamps, "Are these useable?" Kisame nodded, "Yeah those should work. Now I need to see what Pein-sama has come up with so we can counter it!" "You sound like a spy.", Itachi said. Kisame smirked, "Cause I'm the captain of Talia-chan's birthday commity!" "Who said that you were?! I ought to be the damn captain!", Hidan yelled. "Well to bad! You got stuck with snack position!", Kisame retorted. "What does that make me?", Sasori asked. "That's easy, you and Zetsu are on prop duty. Deidara and Itachi-san are on scaring duty. Kakuzu, you are the co-captain. Hidan, \i you\i0 are on snack duty.", Kisame explained. "Well I think scaring duty will be much better for me, and Itachi should be co-captain.", Kakuzu said. Everyone argued about their given positions. And half-an-hour later, new positions were aranged. "So, I am captain.", Kakuzu said. "Itachi is co-captain, and Deidara is on snack duty. Sasori and Zetsu are still on prop duty. Hidan and Kisame are on scaring duty. Is that correct?", he finished. "Yes.", everyone else said. It was agreed that Kakuzu was a very serious leader, and would be very forceful on everyone if they failed. It was still unbelievable that he actually agreed to be on a commity!

Kisame's POV

I knocked on Pein-sama's office door. "Enter.", I heard. I opened the door and awed at the sight. Pein-sama was pacing across the room without his cloak and mumbling something I couldn't make out. "Kisame! I've got it, at least half of it! I don't know what to do for the other half! Tell me you can talk to Talia-chan, figure out what makes her happy!", Pein-sama asked me. I chuckled, "I sent her on a shopping spree so we could plan without her knowing. But I can later! And relax, November thirteenth is a long time from now. We don't need to be done by midnight tonight!" He frowned, "But I want to be done today, if I'm not it'll be false proof showing that I don't love her!" I smirked, "The universe knows you love her, now come on! What did you come up with so far?"

I was amazed as Pein-sama explained to me of what he had planned, he was so passionate. I knew that with in each sentence, he would always think of Talia-chan being happy with his efforts. It was moving, it almost made me turn back on my idea. "And then, after the party is cleaned up. I'll lead her to the lake, then! Then. I'll tell her that I love her. ... I'll make sure that I won't back down! I can't run away from this any longer! I just want to let her know how much I love her. ... But I'm not going to do anything vulgar if that's what you're thinking!", Pein-sama finished. A smile spread across my face, "Come on, you're doing that again! The whole Akatsuki needs to hear that!" "Hmm? Why don't you tell them?", he asked as I tugged him out of his office. I smiled back at him, "Cause I don't love Talia-chan like you. And no-one can explain that with as much passion as you can." He seemed suprised. I was definitley calling off of my plan now!

"Wow.", the whole room said in sync after Pein-sama had finished. They looked to me, I was standing behind Pein-sama. I waved my hand horizontaly across my neck, that meant, 'the plan is off'. "We're baaack!", I heard. "Welcome back!", we all said. Talia-chan and Tobi came through the door. "Wow, this is probably the first time I've ever seen all of you guys in this room! Anyways, Kisame all of the stuff is in the kitchen. And sorry but I have to go check on Konan, bye!", Talia-chan walked out of the room. Before she did, she flashed a slightly devilish smile. I looked to see Pein-sama blushing, I smirked. She was only wearing her cotton sleeveless top, and shorts. _Very_ short shorts. He quickly walked out of the room trying not to be seen, "We'll continue tomorrow!" Before he could leave Talia-chan walked back in, I almost burst out laughing at what happened next. Talia-chan had somehow ended on top of Pein-sama, even though she weighed less. Their faces were centimeters apart, and Pein-sama's head was definitley going to explode. She started giggling, "Pein-sama, this is the second time this has happened! *Giggle* Maybe we just have bad luck to always bump in to each other!" Pein-sama nodded, "M-maybe. Are you okay Talia-chan?" Talia-chan nodded, "I should be the one to ask that! Did you hit your head again?" Pein-sama shook his head, "No I'm fine. Th-thank-you Talia-chan." Talia-chan got up from him, and he sat up. She smiled at him, he flushed. "Oh yeah! The reason I came back was to ask why you guys had lanterns in a box. So yeah, what are you doing?", she asked. Pein-sama sent us a silent glare. "It's Halloween soon, so we wanted to make sure we had enough to give to everybody.", Sasori said. I inwardly thanked him, I would've never thought of that. "Oh Halloween! Are we gonna go scare people?!", Talia-chan asked excitedly. "We haven't thought about it.", Itachi said. We hadn't thought about the whole thing at all. "Oh! I have a fun song about Halloween! I could teach it to you all! All of my friends love to sing it!", Talia-chan suggested. "I suppose we could learn a song.", Pein-sama said. Talia-chan hugged him, "Thank-you Pein-sama!" He blushed again, "Ah. Um. Y-you're welcome, T-Talia-chan." Talia-chan let go and pulled Pein-sama up, "Well! Gotta go! Pein-sama!" She walked out. "He he. Pein-chan has the hots!", Tobi said. Pein chased him yelling at him loudly. "This is definitely a strange love story, isn't it?", Kakuzu asked. "Yeah, it is!", Hidan agreed. "A man fell in love with a girl and the girl wants to befreind the man. And with the help of the man's accquaintences, will love prevail?", Itachi asked. "Are you some kind of narrarator un?", Deidara asked. "Hn.", Itachi said. I smirked, "Pein-sama is the man, Talia-chan is the girl, and we are some background accquaintences? Tch! Although I can't find a better role in this story.", I said.

Celeste-Ominous - Kisame bonding chapter complete!

Orochimaru - Who else do you have left?

Kabuto - Let's see, there's Hidan.

Celeste-Ominous - Deidara, Zetsu, and Tobi.

Orochimaru - What about Madara?

Pein - Not on my watch.

Madara - Why not?!

Pein - If a reviewer says they want a bonding chapter for you, then I'll allow Celeste-Ominous to write one.

Celeste-Ominous - It'll be hard to write one for Zetsu. Do I even have to?

Pein - Yes. You've got to have bonding!

Celeste-Ominous - Yes, my own words stab me in the back. Okay.

Celeste-Ominous/Orochimaru/Madara/Kabuto/Pein - Ja ne!

Celeste-Ominous - Also people! I've created a forum based off of this! Seriously, you can search it up right now! It's a rp, so it should be fun! Check it out some time! Ja ne!


	7. Visions

Celeste-Ominous - Chapter 7 woohoo!

Orochimaru - I wonder who it's going to be this time?

Pein - Celeste?

Celeste-Ominous - I can't tell you that Pein! You know that!

Orochimaru - It has to be a surprise right?

Celeste-Ominous - Yep, you bet'cha!

Celeste-Ominous/Orochimaru/Pein - Please read on!

STOP: JUST A REMINDER FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE TOOLBAR ON THE TOP OF THE STORY, OR THOSE WHO NEED GLASSES OR HAVE TROUBLE WITH SEEING RIGHT. IF YOU HAVE NONE OF THESE, PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. BETWEEN THE SUMMARY AND THE STORY IS A TOOLBAR.

THE FIRST TWO WHICH YOU MAY FIND HELPFUL ARE TO MAKE THE WORDS ON THE STORY BIGGER AND SMALLER. THE THIRD ONE CHANGES THE WORD FONT. THE FOURTH ONE PUSHES THE WORDS SO THAT THEY TAKE UP LESS SPACE ON THE PAGE. THE FIFTH PUSHES THE LINES APART. THE LAST ONE MAKES THE BACKGROUND OF THE STORY BLACK OR WHITE. I SUGGEST THE FIRST ONE AND THE FIFTH ONE FOR MY STORIES WHICH ARE NOT SPACED OUT. THANK-YOU FOR YOUR TIME.

Celeste-Ominous - Sorry about that, but I don't want people to complain about how my stories are formatted. Oh, and also, this chapter actually corresponds with the actual plot line on the series. So if you need reminding of what originally happens, (WHICH IS TOTAL BS! *COUGH*COUGH*) please visit Season 2: Episode 83-88 of Naruto Shippuden.

Chapter 7: Visions

Talia's POV

I whined as I tossed around in my bed, "N-no... Kakuzu. Please, don't die... Hidan..." I flung myself out of bed, "Kakuzu!" I woke up, crying and out of breath. I'd just seen Kakuzu killed, and Hidan buried alive... I started to wail loudly. I felt Konan suddenly wrap her arms around me, "Talia-chan. What's wrong honey? Did you have a nightmare?" I shook my head, "I may sound crazy, but it was a vision. Kakuzu and Hidan, both of them, gone!" Konan petted my head comfortingly, "Hush... Do you want to talk to Pein-san?" I nodded, "Yes..." Konan smiled and led me out of our room and through the hallways of the base, "Don't worry, it was just a bad dream..." I nodded, still unsure. That dream was so realistic, it couldn't have just been my mind...,We arrived at Pein-sama's room in a matter of minutes. Konan knocked on the door, "Pein-san? Are you awake?" There was momentary silence, then Pein-sama answered tiredly. "Y-yes...? Who's there?" Konan chuckled, "It's Konan and Talia." Pein-sama seemed to answer immediately, "Come in..." I hesitated, "M-maybe we should come back later Konan... He seems tired." Konan smiled at me, "He said we could come in, so it's fine!" I nodded, "O-Ok..." Konan pushed the door open, Pein-sama looked at us.

Pein's POV

I blinked twice, I was so tired... When I heard Talia-chan's name I woke up immediately. When I saw Talia-chan, I surprised that she had tears in her eyes. "Talia-chan? What happened?", I asked climbing out of my bed. Talia started crying and ran over to me and tackled me in a hug, "Pein-sama!" I grunted at the force of impact and looked down at her, "Talia-chan, are you alright?" Konan walked over, "She said she had a vision of Kakuzu and Hidan, dying I suppose." I hugged Talia-chan and straightened up, "Talia-chan, you already know Kakuzu and Hidan are like zombies right? If you try to kill them, they'll just get right back up. There's no need to worry." Talia-chan shook her head, "Kakuzu, he has five hearts-hearts that can be destroyed! If you crush all five then he'll die! That's what I saw happen... Hidan..." She started crying again, "Buried alive...! It was so dark in there! Imagine, being buried in the ground for the rest of your immortal life! ... It's too scary Pein-sama!" I was concerned now, "Talia-chan, please don't cry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen to them!" Her brown eyes looked up at me, "R-really?" I smiled reassuringly, "Really, really." She hugged me even tighter, "Thank-you!" I then blinked, maybe it was because I had just woken up, or I was an idiot. I realized, Talia-chan wasn't wearing any bottoms! She was just in an over-sized shirt and underwear! I felt my face get hot, I looked away. 'Why me?', I thought. "Pein-sama?", Talia-chan asked quietly. I looked down to her, her eyes were closed. I looked up for Konan's assistance, but she was gone! The traitor! I looked down at Talia-chan, "T-Talia-chan?" She didn't answer, how did she fall asleep that fast? I looked around nervously, "U-uh...Should I just let her sleep in my bed?" I turned around with her in my arms and placed her under my covers. I gently placed a pillow in her arms so she would let go of me, "There you go..." I sighed and yawned, "I guess I'll borrow her bed..." I walked out of the room quietly. I paused at the open door and looked back at my princess, "Good night."

No-one's POV

Talia opened her eyes halfway the next morning, "Hmm?" She sat up in the bed she was in, "Hungry..." She stood up and looked down at the pillow she was holding, and realized she had no pants on. A knock came at the door, "Talia-chan?" Talia walked up to the door, "Konan?" "Yes, it's me.", Konan said. Konan walked in and handed her some clothes, "Pein-san had to use your bed, so you can use his washroom for today. K?" Talia nodded and dropped the pillow on Pein's bed, "That's right I slept in his bed last night..." Konan nodded, "I thought I should get in here before everyone got up, we would have had some problems then." Talia blinked, "Problems?" Konan nodded, "Y-yeah, little bit." Talia took her clothes, "Okay." She walked over to the bathroom and went in.

Talia turned the hot water of the shower on, she snatched her hand back as hot water fell on her hand. "Ouch! ... Stupid thing...", she muttered and turned some of the cold water on ,making the water warm. She walked over to the sink and started to undress, she then noticed that her hair now reached her upper back. She blinked, "I guess it's expected, since I've been here awhile..." She sighed as she walked over and stepped under the warm water, "I hope Hidan and Kakuzu are going to be alright..." Suddenly a surging headache rushed through her head, she gasped and leaned against the shower wall. Her hands wrapped around her head to attempt to stop the pain, but it wouldn't go away. Talia stepped back and yelled in pain, she crouched down on her knees and started to cry. "Hurts...It hurts!", she cried. Konan burst into the bathroom, "Talia-chan?!" She rushed over to Talia and picked her soaked form up, "Talia-chan, hush. It's alright now..." Talia clung on to Konan and cried, "Hurts...hurts..." Konan laid her down in the bed and started to heal her, Kakuzu wasn't there, so she would have to make do. Talia soon fell asleep after Konan dressed her and tucked her back into bed. Konan sighed, "Kakuzu, Hidan. I don't usually do this, and I don't think you can hear me. But please be careful, for Talia-chan's sake...We're both praying for you..."

Elsewhere

Kakuzu stopped walking up the stairs of the collection office, he turned around. Hidan glared at him, "Didn't you say you were going in?!" Kakuzu ignored him, "Talia-chan...?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Why are you talking about that kid right now?" Kakuzu shook his head, "It's nothing...Just wait here." There was an echoing voice at the back of his head saying, "Be careful..."

At The Akatsuki Base

Pein sighed as he walked up to his own room, he knocked on the door. "Konan-chan? Is Talia-chan alright?" Konan had told him of what happened to Talia in the morning, and she had gone back in so she could check on Talia. Pein opened the door because of the unwelcoming silence that greeted him, he gasped. Konan was knocked out on the bed, and Talia, was gone. Pein rushed over to Konan, "Konan-chan! Konan-chan wake up!" Konan's eyes fluttered open, then became alert. "Sh-she knocked me out... She must have gone after them...Hidan, and Kakuzu...", she said as quickly as possible. Pein shook her awake, "We need to send members after her!" Konan nodded and stood up, "Right!" Pein and Konan ran throughout the base, gathering all of the members, sending them out in different directions. All of the directions pointing to possible routes that Talia could have taken. Pein and Konan were forced to stay behind, keep an eye out on the country in case Talia would change her mind and come back. It was all a mess, but where was Talia?

Elsewhere

Talia gasped as another painful surge went through her head, she leaned against a tree. "No time...I-I have to hurry!", she said to herself. She wore an Akatsuki cloak turned inside out with a hood draped over her face, in her left hand she clenched a scroll. She was sick, hungry, and tired. Even so, she jumped up to the tops of the trees and hopped across them. She wasn't going back for anything. She saw something in the corner of her eye, black and red. She gasped and hid. "Where could she be?!", an urgent voice said. Sasori... "As if I would know danna! ... She's going this far just for those two? Damn it Talia-chan...hmm.", an annoyed voice said. Deidara too. Talia crouched down by the tree silently, an old man took her place with a transformation jutsu. Sasori and Deidara walked by her slowly, Sasori glanced back at her. He put out his arm to stop Deidara, "Talia-chan?" She didn't look up. Sasori walked over quickly and crouched by her, "Look at me..." Talia looked up at him slowly, "H-hello." Sasori grabbed her head, "What is your name?" Talia blinked, "Chizu. Why?" Her voice came out as an old man's, but Sasori saw right through it. "Talia-chan, please. Don't put yourself in danger like this, you're sick. Please come back with us." Deidara started meditating so he could inform Pein that they had found Talia. Talia looked over to him, "Please..." She went back into her original form, "I don't want them to leave us! Sasori, please!" Sasori pulled off Talia's hood, "Talia-chan, we don't want you to put yourself in danger." Talia shook her head, "I want to put my life in danger, if it means that Kakuzu won't die, and Hidan won't be buried alive!" Sasori put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her up against the tree roughly. Deidara looked over to him, "Sasori no danna! Be gentle, jeez! Hmm!" Sasori ignored him, "Talia-chan, your life is precious! Don't say such a thing!" Talia stared at him with wide eyes, she then pushed him away as hard as she could. Sasori fell to the ground, "T-Talia-chan?" Talia glared at him with cold eyes, "If my life is precious, then why aren't you worried about two lives that are as precious as mine?" Talia grabbed Sasori's cloak by the collar, "Why is that, Sasori?" Sasori had never seen her so angry! Talia let go of him and stood back, she made some hand signs. She reeled back, "Housenka no Jutsu! *Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique*" Sasori and Deidara jumped back as Talia breathed fire at them. "Itachi taught her that jutsu?!", Sasori exclaimed in surprise. Talia ran away swiftly, "I have to hurry. If they won't help me, then I'll do this alone!" Sasori and Deidara made it around the fire and looked around. "Damn it! We lost her...hmm!", Deidara yelled. Sasori glared, "Connect with Pein-sama, he needs to know this! Catch up to me when you're done." Sasori leaped away without another word. Deidara growled and started to connect with Pein again.

At The Akatsuki Base

Pein gasped when he felt a chakara connecting with him, he closed his eyes. "Pein-sama! We found Talia-chan! But then we lost her, hmm!", Deidara said quickly. Pein sighed, "How did you lose her?!" Deidara flinched, "She launched a fire jutsu at us and bolted. We had to go around with Sasori being made of wood and all...Sorry. Sasori no danna is going after her now, I just wanted to call in to let you know...hmm." Pein sighed deeply, "Go and catch up with him, hurry!" Deidara disconnected. Pein opened his eyes and leaned back on the wall he was standing near, "Talia-chan..." Pein was standing on the tallest building in his country, looking out. His head was starting to hurt with stress. Konan appeared next to him, "How's it going?" Pein closed his eyes, "Deidara and Sasori found her, then lost her again." Konan sat down on the edge of the building, "They're catching up huh?" Pein clenched his hand tightly, "No, Talia-chan is smart enough to not get caught by them...They won't catch up to her..." Konan looked back at Pein, "...Then...if she does get to Kakuzu and Hidan, we don't need to worry." Pein looked at Konan, "...I don't know..." Konan frowned, she looked out across the country again. "Could you tell Kakuzu and Hidan to abort their mission? They could meet up with Talia-chan and get her back to the base. That way, no-one is in danger.", she suggested. Pein sighed and closed his eyes, "...I'll try..." He started to communicate to Kakuzu and Hidan, "Kakuzu, Hidan! Listen up!" There was almost an immediate response from Hidan, "It's about that kid right?" Pein nodded, "Yes, I want you two to-." "Abort the mission right? Yeah we know.", Kakuzu said. Pein furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you?" Kakuzu sighed, "She's already here. And I'm afraid, we're already in battle." Pein gasped, "What?! How did she catch up so fast?! That's impossible!" Hidan let out a tired sigh, "She looks like crap that's for sure. She must've pushed herself to get here. ... We'll take care of your 'princess' Pein-sama." Kakuzu made a sound of agreement, "We won't let her get hurt Pein-sama, I promise you that." Pein growled in pure rage, "You'd better!" He cut off from them and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Konan opened her eyes, she had cut into the conversation. She watched her friend with concern in her eyes, "Pein-san...What should we do?" Pein kept his eyes closed to try and hide the rage in his ringed eyes. "We wait.", he seethed. Konan scooted over to him slowly and put her hand on top of his, "We will wait together then...Two friends together." Pein opened his eyes and looked at Konan, she smiled back at him. "She'll be fine. As you said, 'She's too smart to be caught'. So she must be too smart to die too.", Konan said. Pein sat up and hugged his friend tightly, "Konan-chan...thank-you."

Elsewhere

Talia collapsed as she finally caught up to Kakuzu and Hidan. They both looked back in surprise. Kakuzu gasped and went to her side, "Talia-chan!" Hidan sighed loudly, "Why'd the kid have to turn up?! Damn it!" Kakuzu flipped her over on her back, "She looks horrible... What is she doing here?" Kakuzu and Hidan realized something was coming from behind them, they both jumped away quickly. Kakuzu was carrying the fainted Talia as he avoided the shadow. "There's a paper bomb, Kakuzu!", Hidan yelled. Kakuzu saw it coming straight for him, he then realized Talia could get hurt if it got too close, even if he hardened his arm. So he sent his right arm flying while it was hardened, the kunai exploded two feet away from them. Kakuzu then sent his arm underground while he skidded away. Hidan looked over at Talia, "Damn it Talia! Why'd you show up?!" A chakara knife was thrown at them from above, Kakuzu moved out of the way quickly since he had nothing to block it with. Hidan did the same. Kakuzu cursed when he found himself unable to move. Hidan yelled out, "What the Hell?! Kakuzu, can you move?!" Kakuzu sighed, "If I could, would I still be standing here you idiot?" Shikamaru hopped down from a tall tree and looked back at the three, he was surprised to see Talia there. Since Talia was wearing her cloak inside out, it was only black, so Talia didn't look like she was in the Akatsuki. Shikamaru frowned, "What are you doing with that girl?" Kakuzu looked down at Talia, 'They'll probably try to take her to the Leaf Village if they catch her.' Kakuzu grunted, "It's nothing of your concern." Shikamaru frowned, "Well I guess I'll just find out myself." Talia shifted in Kakuzu's arms and groaned, Kakuzu looked down at her. Hidan started yelling at Shikamaru in anger as his shadow was possessed, "You bastard! When I get my hands on you...!" Shikamaru started to walk towards Hidan's scythe, making Hidan do the same. He made Hidan pick it up and run towards Kakuzu. He used Hidan's free hand to move Talia out of Kakuzu's hands. Kakuzu frowned but then thought, 'It would be better if he keeps Talia-chan, they're going to be focusing all of their attacks on me anyways.' Shikamaru then used Hidan's hand with his scythe to swing a powerful swing aimed at Kakuzu. Hidan gasped and yelled, "Kakuzu!" Kakuzu suddenly ducked, the scythe cutting off a large portion of his sleeve. Shikamaru frowned, surprised that someone was able to escape his jutsu. Kakuzu secretly smirked as Shikamaru then used Hidan to force him to back up into a tree, "Damn!" Chouji then came out from above, "Nikudan Harishensha! *Spiked Meat Tank.* (Not translated by me.)" His hair ends became sharp and he started barrelling towards Kakuzu.

Talia gasped as she woke up to a loud explosion. She groaned and looked up to see Hidan carrying her, "H-Hidan?" She looked over to see a large cloud of dust, she then remembered where she was, and why she was there. She watched as Chouji leaped from out of the cloud, "This is..." Talia decided to take advantage of the confusion of the Konoha ninja. She then looked at Hidan and whispered, "Hidan, trust me?" Hidan looked down at her, "What?" Talia rolled her eyes, "Just trust me you idiot." Hidan nodded hesitantly, "What are you gonna do?" Talia smirked, "Hush." She closed her eyes once again, feigning sleep once again. Hidan was left to think, 'What the Hell is the brat gonna do?! And why'd she hush me like a fucking kid?!'

Hidan and Kakuzu then felt an energy connecting with them, Pein. "Kakuzu, Hidan! Listen up!" , Pein's voice said. Hidan glanced down at Talia and thought, 'It's about that kid right?' Pein then answered, "Yes, I want you two to-." 'Abort the mission right? Yeah we know.', Kakuzu thought as he emerged from the cloud of smoke. Pein sounded confused, "How do you?" Kakuzu sighed, he knew Pein wouldn't take this well. He then thought to Pein, 'She's already here. And I'm afraid, we're already in battle.' Pein gasped, "What?! How did she catch up so fast?! That's impossible!" Hidan let out a tired sigh as he looked back up at the situation at hand, 'She looks like crap that's for sure. She must've pushed herself to get here. ... We'll take care of your 'princess' Pein-sama.' Kakuzu made a sound of agreement, 'We won't let her get hurt Pein-sama, I promise you that.' Pein growled in pure rage, "You'd better!" Pein ended transmission with them. Hidan winced as he thought, 'Jeez... Talia, you're going to be in some deep shit when we get back...' Kakuzu shared almost the same thought as he heard Shikamaru figuring out why he wasn't crushed by the attack, 'Why the Hell did you come out here Talia-chan?'

* * *

Celeste-Ominous - FINALLY! DONE!

Everyone - It's about time!

Celeste-Ominous - *Bows* I'm SO sorry! I had writer's block on this chapter for SO long! I promise I'll try to update after this as soon as possible!

Konan - Well, you can try but are you sure it'll be quickly done?

Orochimaru - I don't think it will...

Celeste-Ominous - SHADDAP! I don't like you right now! I just read a story where you were the biggest a** I've ever seen!

Pein - What story was that?

Celeste-Ominous - Umm. "Pein's Daughter" on quotev . com, by Fefui-chan. It was really good!

Orochimaru - I think we forgot something...

Konan - The forum!

Celeste-Ominous - Oh right, duh! I've created a forum version of this story, titled, "Dream Weaver Meets Akatsuki The Forum Version!" And we're looking for more characters!

Pein/Konan/Orochimaru - ...Really?

Celeste-Ominous - *Pouts* Fine, let's all go and judge someone because they were too lazy to put in an original title!

Pein - Anyways...

Celeste-Ominous - Fine...

Celeste-Ominous/Orochimaru/Konan/Pein - Ja ne!

Celeste-Ominous - And if you didn't catch the part about the forum version of this story, go back up please and read it!


	8. Drama Class

Author's Note: Celeste-Ominous - Chapter eight is here!

Pein - We're getting closer and closer to double digits...

Konan - Is this going to be a long story Celeste-Ominous-chan?

Celeste-Ominous - Hopefully! I love writing this story!

Pein - Then why did it take you so long to update last time?

Celeste-Ominous - You want me to get the chainsaw again?

Pein - N-no, I take it back really! *Steps back*

Celeste-Ominous - Good. Last time I sawed off one of your chakara receivers, didn't I?

Pein - *Sigh* I haven't been able to move my arm since then...

Orochimaru - Hey! I haven't been able to get anything in yet!

Pein - Whoops, looks like we're going to have to end the author's note here!

Celeste-Ominous/Konan/Pein - Please read on!

Orochimaru - HEY! Wait a minute!

Celeste-Ominous - These people came to read the story! So shut up and get over it! You can be in the ending author's note.

Orochimaru - *Pouts* Fine...

Chapter 8: Drama Class

Talia's POV

I knew what to do, I knew what was going to happen, I just needed to be careful. I took a deep breath, and then let it out. I got mentally prepared then thought, 'Action!' I opened my eyes and screamed, "Ahh! Pervert! Get off of me!" I pushed at Hidan and fell on the ground, I acted scared of Hidan and Kakuzu. "Where am I?", I asked quietly. Kakuzu scoffed at me, "In the middle of a battle. You shouldn't have crossed us kid." I scowled at him, "Not my fault I have a sense of loyalty to my family." Hidan started laughing crazily, "Well now you won't ever see them again, brat!" I didn't think Hidan would catch on so quickly to my act, but that was good, less trouble for us. I got to my feet and leaped back, dodging an attack fired by Hidan. I glanced back at the Konoha ninjas, "Who are you guys? I'm assuming you're not with these two asses?" Shikamaru looked a little cautious before answering, "We're Konoha nin. I'm Shikamaru. How did you get mixed up with the Akatsuki little girl? And who are you?" I rolled my eyes and focused on Hidan and Kakuzu, "I think this is hardly the time for a back story Shikamaru. I'm Natalia, and I'm important to their needs, but I revolted. That's all you need to know for now." Hidan's voice then called my attention back to them, "Well it's about time I got out of this damn jutsu! Kakuzu, help me out here!" Ah, that was my que! I pulled out a small scroll and summoned a bow to my hand and pulled back the string, making an arrow out of chakara, I shot at Kakuzu. "I won't let you do shit!", I yelled. That grabbed Kakuzu's attention and he dodged out of the way, both my attack, and Kakashi's missing him. I inwardly smirked, 'Successful. Now they won't be able to get Kakuzu's blood.' Kakuzu glared at Kakashi, he chuckled slightly. I winced, "S-sorry, I didn't know you were going to attack..." A hand from behind suddenly pulled me back, I looked to see Shikamaru glaring at me softly. I blinked and smiled sheepishly, "Hey...I'm in trouble aren't I?" He just sighed, "Look, just stay back okay? If they want you, it must be for something important that benefits them. So it's now our duty to protect you. Go hide when you get the chance." I nodded with a pout on my face as I mumbled, "Fine..." I inwardly smiled, 'Now what's going to happen? It's getting interesting.'

Kakuzu's POV

I blinked as I stared at the Konoha nin in front of me, thinking what Hidan was probably thinking. 'How did Talia-chan know he was going to attack before I could even notice? I must be getting old, if a twelve year old can actually save me.', I chuckled out loud a bit. I studied the attack that was dying down from the Konoha nin's hand, "Such a high leveled lightning attack, and I couldn't sense you. ... Let me guess, Kakashi of the Sharringan." He stood up straight, "The one and only. Although I should warn you, you're not getting away anymore. You had luck on your side for a moment, but not anymore." I don't know why, but I found myself smirking from underneath my mask. "I'm not so sure about that, I'm feeling pretty lucky today.", I then said. I meant it too, for some reason, I felt like we would win easily.

Pein's POV

I paced back and forth in my office, "Where are they?" "Pein-san.", I heard Konan-chan's voice calling me. I looked to see her at my door, "Are they back yet?" She frowned and shook her head, "No...but Pein-san-!" I turned and slammed my fists on my desk, "Dammit!" Where were they?! I couldn't shake the feeling that Talia-chan would be injured when they returned. I felt a hand on my shoulder as Konan-chan's voice tried to calm me, "Pein-san, Kakuzu and Hidan called two days ago. Just because they haven't contacted you since, doesn't mean that something has happened to them or Talia-chan. You need to calm yourself, you may be worrying over nothing." I sighed deeply and leaned on my desk, "You're right..." I then rolled my eyes and stood up straight to look at her, "But what if she is hurt?" Konan-chan sighed, "Then if that's the case, she's hurt. There's nothing we can do about that, we all get hurt at some point, but you know what? Pein-san, we heal. She'll get better if she is hurt, Talia-chan will heal." I leaned back on my desk, I felt like such a child. I knew she would heal, I knew she'd be fine. I just couldn't help but worry. I felt a chakara connect with me I closed my eyes, 'Yes? What's going on?' I heard Kakuzu's voice on the other end, 'Pein-sama, sorry but we won't be back for a few days.' I tensed up, my heart felt like someone was grabbing it tightly. I gulped, 'Wh-why is that? T-Talia-chan isn't...seriously hurt right?' Hidan's voice surprised me, 'What? Fuck no Pein-sama! We told you we'd protect her so we did!' I sighed in relief, 'Thank goodness...' Kakuzu then said, 'Now don't take all of the credit Hidan! Talia-chan was the amazing one. She didn't even get scratched Pein-sama! We almost forgot how sick she looked before.' I then heard Hidan grumble, 'Now that's a damn good over exaggeration.' I stood up straight, 'So you're not coming back for a while, because you want Talia-chan to get better.' I heard a chuckle from Kakuzu, 'It was Hidan who mentioned it before I could even get to it.' I blinked, 'Really?' Hidan's angry voice sounded, 'Dammit Kakuzu you old fart! I told you not to tell him!' I couldn't help it, and I smiled. Talia-chan could get anyone to warm up to her, even someone like Hidan. I heard Kakuzu chuckle, 'Aww, are you embarrassed?' I wasn't surprised when both Hidan and Kakuzu disconnected with me, they had probably started fighting. I sighed happily, "Well, as long as Talia-chan doesn't get hurt, it's fine..." Konan came up beside me, "You really trust her with Hidan and Kakuzu in the same room while they're angry?" I nodded at her, "If they know very well what punishments will befall before them if Talia-chan is injured , then yes, I absolutely trust them."

Hidan's POV

I glared at Kakuzu as he had pinned me to the wall, "I told you not to fucking tell him!" "Shut up!", he whispered. I blinked in confusion, "What?!" He moved to the bed that Talia laid on, "You'll wake up Talia-chan..." I then shut my mouth. I still remember the day she came to us, after the battle was done, she was standing in the middle of those Konoha nin who were all knocked out. Then she just collapsed. I don't know why, but I rushed to her side kinda panicked, just to find she had fallen asleep. "Hidan! Are you listening you idiot?", Kakuzu's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blinked at him, "What?" He let go of my neck and walked over to the door, "I'm going out to buy some supplies for Talia-chan, she's not going to get better on her own." In nodded and then grabbed his cloak, "Wait a damn minute! I don't want to be alone with Tal-! I mean, that brat! You stay with her!" The old fart laughed at me! I swore at him at least twice before I found myself making out with a door in my face. I growled in aggravation before I sat on the foot of my bed, "Stupid Kakuzu, stupid Pein-in-the-ass, stupid-." I looked over at Talia and walked over to her bed, I stared down at her. I sighed, "Stupid me... Why did you leave the base? Just to come to our side and then fall asleep? You could've gotten hurt..." I closed my eyes and sat down on my bed again. "You and Kakuzu would have gotten hurt.", Talia's voice made me look at her. I stood up, "Talia-chan!" She opened her eyes to look at me, "Hidan..." She then smiled at me, "Hi." The way she said that one word, sounded relieved, as if she were happy to see me of all people. I smiled back at her, I couldn't help it. "Hey.", I replied before putting my hand to her forehead, "Fever is coming down a bit. How do you feel?" Talia-chan coughed, "I've been better... Hidan where are we?" I then scratched my head absent-mindedly, "We're on our way back to home base right now. But we're stopping so you can get better." Talia frowned, "But, what if we're followed?" I smirked, "Don't worry, Kakuzu and I are good at covering up our tracks." She nodded smiling, "That's good. I want to be safe..." I sighed and smiled at her, "You'll be fine." She closed her eyes sighing. I then frowned, "Talia-chan, what did you mean by that? Me and Kakuzu would have gotten hurt?" Talia looked at me blankly, "That's; Kakuzu and I. Not 'me and Kakuzu.' " I blinked at her, "Did you really just correct my grammar?" She blushed a bit, "S-sorry... I can't help it, I even corrected my mom once or twice. I'm a grammar nazi." I stood up, "What the fuck is a nazi?" She sighed out and giggled, "Forget it." She then sat up suddenly, hugging my waist. I threw up my hands in surprise, "Whoa! Jeez Talia-chan!" I looked down at the grinning Talia-chan, "Okay..." , she wouldn't let go of me, "Umm... Why are you hugging me?" She made some sort of cute pouty face, " 'Cause you're not hugging me back..." I sighed, "This is going to be a long night." She giggled loudly and squeezed the life out of my stomach, I groaned in pain. It felt like she was gonna kill me!

Fifteen Minutes Later

No-one's POV

When Kakuzu arrived back at the room, he was surprised to find Hidan playing with Talia. He was tickling Talia while she laughed crazily. Kakuzu blinked in surprise then full out laughed grabbing Hidan and Talia's attention, "Well this is an interesting sight! Hidan playing!" Talia giggled and scrambled from underneath Hidan and ran over behind Kakuzu, "He wouldn't stop tickling me! Save me Kakuzu!" Talia climbed the tall man's back like a sloth would climb a tree - except faster. Kakuzu blinked, Hidan blinked...

Talia had never heard a silence so awkward, but the next thing she knew, the hotel room was turned into a battlefield. The beds became shields, and the pillows became swords. It was awkward for Kakuzu and Hidan to see one another so out of character, but it was all worth it to see Talia laughing and smiling. As Hidan predicted, it was a long and tiring night. But Talia was out like a light just an hour later, smiling peacefully as she cuddled a pillow in her sleep. Both of her guardians - also friends - sat on the roof of the hotel, just sitting. Hidan looked at Kakuzu who had his mask off, "I never knew you could laugh like a girl..." Kakuzu sighed and smacked him with a pillow he had 'borrowed', "Ah shut up... I never knew you liked kids." Hidan looked away from him, "Well, Talia-chan is no damn kid... You saw what she did out there. That was amazing!" Kakuzu nodded, "I've never seen anything like it, and I'm... ninety-one, ninety-two now? ... Anyways, it was indeed incredible." They both sighed softly as they both stared at the quarter moon in the cloudless night sky, and for the first time in a long time, they both felt somewhat happy at the same time. Even if they still didn't get along well.

One Day Later

Pein looked up from his desk, he blinked slowly as he started to wake up. "Pein-sama?", a small voice chimed. Pein looked up quickly, "Talia-chan!" Talia smiled at him, "Hi sleepyhead." Pein stood up slowly, hearing his back crack multiple times. Talia rushed behind his desk, "Why did you fall asleep in here? A bed is more comfortable." Pein looked down at her, he sighed and hugged her. Talia was surprised, what had happened? Pein was completely relieved as he hugged the girl he loved, "I know...I was just, waiting for you." Talia smiled and hugged him back tightly, "Well you don't have to wait anymore." Pein leaned back slightly to look into Talia's sparkling brown eyes that radiated in innocence and care, he sighed feeling as if he could die happy at that moment if she could forever keep such an innocence in her. Talia smiled, "You're blushing." Pein gasped and released her in surprise, "I-I am?" Talia giggled and went on tippy-toes to pat his head, "It's fine." Pein noticed there was also a small blush on Talia's cheeks, "Really?" Talia nodded and turned away from him with her hands joined in the back, "I've never hugged a guy for so long, so it's embarrassing..." She smiled back at him looking at his ringed eyes. Pein was breathless, "U-umm... I lov-! ...I mean, I was wondering if you were okay." Talia looked at him turning back, "Well of course I am... Are you mad?" Pein blinked and looked at her, "Why would I be mad?" Talia looked at the ground, looking ashamed. "W-well. I once saw this show, where a girl went up against these two boys, when she could've gone for help. And she ended up almost getting hurt because of it. It was because she felt because she was there, she had to do something. And her friends told her that because of what she did, they were really worried about her. ... Looking back at that, I realise I really must've hurt you guys...", she started crying near the end. Pein frowned and hugged her once again, "Talia-chan... Truthfully, you did hurt us... But that doesn't mean you were completely wrong..." Talia looked up at him, "Really?" Pein smiled softly and wiped her tears away gently, "Yeah. I mean, thanks to you Kakuzu and Hidan made it back alive and well." Talia smiled brightly and hugged him, "Thank goodness. I thought you didn't believe me." Pein almost leant down to kiss her, but settled for patting the top of Talia's head. "Of course I believe you... When you told me of what you saw, there was something in your eyes that told me you spoke the truth." Talia nodded and grinned hugging him tighter, Pein groaned feeling the air in his chest leave him. "Okay, can't breathe.", he said hoarsely before Talia let go of him. She giggled, "Oops, sorry." She then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his office, "That reminds me! When I was recovering, Kakuzu and Hidan played with me the whole time so I wouldn't feel bored!" Pein raised an eyebrow, "Those two? Playing?" Talia nodded quickly, "Weird right? By the way, have you heard Kakuzu's laugh?" Pein halted, "Did you actually put 'laugh' in the same sentence with Kakuzu?" Talia laughed and kept pulling him along, "You've never heard it either? My God, he sounds like Santa! Except, a little more maniacal." Pein smiled at her as she pulled him into the lounge, "That sounds funny..." Everyone looked at them as they walked in. Everyone rushed over to Talia, and I mean everyone besides Zetsu.

Talia was bombarded with questions, and things took a turn for the worst for the zombie duo when Talia started talking about the fun that occurred in the hotel and on the way back. The following day was filled with teasing from most of the other members, it was very loud, for Kakuzu and Hidan were just the two to cause such a ruckus. Even if they weren't fighting each other.

Hidan himself was exhausted and retreated to his room to sleep, he was surprised to see Talia curled up on his bed, asleep. Hidan sighed and went over to the bed, "I know you can't hear me, so now is the perfect time to say it..." He kneeled at the side of the bed, "Pein-in-the-ass-sama told us you came after us to save our lives. The jerk side of me would just like to remind you I'm immortal, so I can't die. But Kakuzu...that old fart can die and you know it. So, maybe you also came to save me from something else, but all the same. You came for me of all people, asshole of the year. And Kakuzu too, but... I'm rambling now but I think I'm just gonna say it. Thank-you Talia-chan, really." Hidan sighed and stood up, "Last time I'm sayin' that to anybody." He walked out of the room and stopped at the door frame hearing, "You're welcome." He looked back, Talia was definitely asleep, so who was that? Hidan just shrugged and walked away down the hall.

Meanwhile the Talia in the bed vanished into smoke, Kakuzu in her place. He chuckled as he got up, "Talia-chan." The real Talia came out of the closet giggling softly, "That was so mean." Kakuzu smirked and patted her head, "That's the way to do it." Talia smiled up at him, "Maybe."

* * *

Celeste-Ominous - I am so sorry! But I fulfilled the promise to myself finish to finish this chapter before summer ended!

Orochimaru - Uh... Celeste-Ominous-chan, most people at this point are already in school.

Celeste-Ominous - Oh, really?

Pein - Yep, they went back early.

Celeste-Ominous - Oh jeez. Sorry guys, I didn't realise! But if it makes you feel any better, I'm going back on Tuesday! And for those of you reading this later then that date that would be... September 2nd, 2013.

Konan - And so, it will take you even longer to update on stories.

Celeste-Ominous - Yep, first year in high school, need to get used to it. :)

Orochimaru - And also...

Celeste-Ominous/Orochimaru/Konan/Pein - The forum version of this story needs more characters!

Celeste-Ominous - Speaking of, I'm really surprised no-one has asked for Pein's character yet. The link is on my profile page!

Pein - Take my character!

Konan - That sounded really weird.

Orochimaru - Yeah. But anyways, Celeste-Ominous-chan has finished the Hidan bonding chapters!

Celeste-Ominous/Orochimaru/Konan/Pein - Ja ne!


End file.
